Hidden Rangers of Power
by kcjadesolo
Summary: What happeneds when a Ranger goes missing
1. Chapter 1

i own nothing but the ideal for the story

Chapter One

New York City 7:48 p.m.

Friday April 25th, 2007

The sun was sitting as a man stepped out on to a busy street; his cell phone rang as he started down the street. He pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open.

"Mason." said the man as he walked down the street looking around him, then he turns at the corner and disappears.

New York City 7:00 a.m..

Saturday April 26th, 2007

"Ok people we have a new case. This is Texas Ranger Carlos Sandoval, his partner Jay Mason is missing; they were scheduled to go back to Texas this morning at five. Ranger Mason wasn't in his room and the last anyone saw him was at seven forty-eight last night as he left the hotel that they are staying at." said Jack Malone as he looked at his team.

"Dose Mason know anyone in or around the city?" asked Sam as they started gathering their things together.

"No. Jay has never been to New York before, and he never said anything about knowing anyone from around here." said Carlos as they hurried out of the office and out of the building. The got over to the hotel very fast and went up to the room. The room was clean, the bed hadn't been sleep in, and the suit case was still unpacked.

"Ok, Martin I want you to go around and see if anyone saw which way he was going. Danny, I want you to go back to the office and pull Ranger Mason's cell phone records and see if he has made any calls since he left the hotel. Sam, go get a list of all the calls made to and from this room since Ranger Mason cheeked in three days ago. Viv, I want you to take Ranger Sandoval and retrace Ranger Mason's footsteps." said Jack, they nodded and off they went to do what they had been told to do.

New York City 10:00 a.m..

Saturday April 26th, 2007

Three hours later everyone was back at the squad room, they all sat down at the table.

"Ok, what do we got people?" asked Jack as he sat down last.

"Ok, well. Ranger Mason only went a couple of places here in town, the courthouse, the hotel and the airport. But, I found a note pad that I noticed he had jotted some things down on. He had the hours of the Met, like he was going to go; only his partner told me that the Met is not something that he thought that Mason would have gone to. He also had the address of a studio in Time Square in there, we went by and asked if he had been by, most of the people that we talked to said that they had never seen him before, but the manager of the place remembers seeing him last night about five hours before he disappeared. He dropped off one of the DJ's that work there, her name is Amber Wilton, I called and left a message on her phone telling her that we needed to talk with her." said Viv, as she looked at her notes and at the others around the table.

"Good, Viv, real good. Ok, Martin what do you have for me?" said Jack, as he wrote it down in his notes.

"Yeah, uh, he left the hotel at seven forty-eight last night; he turned to the right and headed down the block. He turned to the right again, we were able to track him for about two blocks then he got on to a motorcycle and took off. No one got a look at the plates, but we do have a description of the bike. It's a bluish black Yamaha, it was one of the sports bikes." said Martin, as the others took down what he was saying.

"Ok, that's good. Danny what do you have for me?" asked Jack.

"Ok, I got his cell phone records. He made six calls about thirty minutes after he disappeared. The first one as made to a JT Thorten out in Miami, then after that one he made one to a Will James out in Vegas. The next one was to a Alex Masters out in L.A; the next call was to an Anthony DiNozzo down in D.C. Then he called JD Dunn in Denver, and the last call was to a Kelly Wilson in London, England. Now, I recognized the name DiNozzo, at first I thought that I might have busted him or something. Then I remember where I heard it, he's a NCIS agent. So when I remembered that I ran the names of the other five names, I got nothing on Thorten, Masters, or Wilson, but James is a M.E for Las Vegas and Dunn is a ATF Agent out in Denver. And while I was waiting and a missing person's report came over the wire for both DiNozzo and James, they went missing last night too." said Danny as he looked at his notes and handed out the report about James and DiNozzo. Jack and them looked at it then back up at Danny.

"Great Danny. Ok, Sam what do you have for us?" asked Jack.

"Well, he made a couple of calls, all of them were to an Amber Wilton, I'm thinking that she is the girl at the studio. And that's about it." said Sam as she shrugged.

"Ok, that's alright. So we need to get to get a hold of this Amber Wilton. Sam, I want you and Viv to go down to Texas and search Ranger Mason's house there. We need to know if this might have something to do with his job. So go." said Jack, as Vivian and Sam got up and started getting their things together.

"Danny, I want you and Martin I want you two to get on the phones and find out what you can about Special Agent DiNozzo and Dr. Will James. Once you have everything, I want to sit down and I want a report. Ranger Sandoval, you are going to go over everything that you know about your partner and write it out then your going to tell us, alright people lets get moving." said Jack as they stood up and started working.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dallas 1:00 p.m.

in New York 3:00 p.m.

Saturday April 26th, 2007

Sam and Vivian stepped out of the airport and in to the sweltering heat of Dallas. Sam and Vivian were wearing nice business suits, but they were ones made to be worn in New York, not Texas.

"Wow, is it me or is it hot out here?" Sam said as she and Vivian looked around the outside of the airport searching for a cab.

"Agent Spade and Johnson?" a voice asked from behind them, they turned around and saw a man wearing jeans a dark blue dress shirt and a black cowboy hat on. He was tall, about six-three; he has blonde hair and blue-green eyes.

"Yes." said Vivian as she looked the man over, noticing the badge and the gun at his hip.

"Ranger Francis Gage, welcome to Texas. Ranger Walker sent me over here to pick you up and take you to your hotel and then over to Ranger Headquarters for our meeting." Gage said, as he pointed to a truck, a large black Ford four door truck.

"Thank you, Ranger Gage. I'm Agent Vivian Johnson, this is Agent Samantha Spade. We're staying at the Embassy Suit Hotel in Market Center, if we could drop off our bags then we can meet your team." said Vivian, as they got in to his truck.

"So, Ranger Gage, do you know Ranger Mason very well?" asked Sam as they took off from the airport.

"Yeah, me and Sydney get together with him and Carlos after work a lot and go over to CD's. An you can call me Gage, ma'am." said Gage as he gets out on to the highway.

"Thank you, Gage. So you and Ranger… Sydney know Ranger Mason pretty well?" asked Sam as they drove.

"Yeah, and it's Ranger Sydney Cooke, she's in court right now or she would have picked ya'll up herself. Have you found out anything about why Jay is missing? Anything at all?" asked Gage as they drove up to the hotel, Sam and Vivian got out and cheeked into the hotel and put their bags in their room. Then they were back on the road and on their way to Ranger Headquarters.

"No we haven't, sorry. So, Gage, what can you tell us about Ranger Mason." said Vivian as they drove.

"Well, Jay likes to hike, swim. He watches Walker when me and him spar, but he hardly ever gets in the ring. I know that he loves to go out and party on the weekends, man can that guy drink. Uh, every Fourth we have this big party out at Walker's; well last year Walker and his wife had to go out of town. So Jay say's why don't we all head out to this cabin that he has down in Young County. It's this small town about three and a half hours away from here. Well, we go out there and Jay has the place all done up, we have a great time. The place is on the water, nice cabin, Jay told me that his grandfather left it to him when he died." said Gage as they pulled up at Ranger Headquarters, they parked and went on up into the building.

"Well, here we are. Now, you'll be meeting with Rangers Walker and Trivette, and most likely our ADA Alex Cahill, who is married to Walker. Uh, Sydney will be back in about a hour." said Gage as they stepped into the office of the Texas Rangers.

"Walker, Trivette these are the FBI Agents in from New York, Agent Vivian Johnson and Agent Samantha Spade. Agents, this is Ranger Cordell Walker and Ranger James Trivette." said Gage as they walked over to were Walker was sitting at his desk in the far right corner, with Trivette just a foot away at his own desk. Walker and Jimmy both stood up and shook their hands.

"Agents." said both Walker and Trivette as they shook Viv and Sam's hands.

"Rangers." said both Viv and Sam as they shook Walker and Trivette's hands.

"Ok, Agent Johnson, do you have anything for us? Agent Malone and Carlos didn't give us much." asked Walker as he motioned them in to a conferences room.

"Yes. So far what we have is that Ranger Mason left his hotel at seven forty-eight, and that about two blocks later was the last anybody saw him. We know that he meet up with a girl by the name of Amber Wilton and that he had been calling her about once a week for about the last three months. Now we don't know if this was something new or not but they were long conversations. Do any of you recognize the name?" asked Vivian as she looked at her notes; all of them shook their heads.

"Well, we know that he made six phone calls about thirty minutes after he went missing. They were to; JT Thorten, Will James, NCIS Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Alex Masters, ATF Agent JD Dunne and Kelly Wilson. Do any of you recognize the names of these PEOPLE?" asked Sam, all of them again shook their heads.

"No? Well, the thing is that the same night that Ranger Mason disappeared so did DiNozzo and James. The thing is that they both worked in law enforcement, DiNozzo as a NCIS agent out of D.C and James as a M.E out in Vegas. In his hotel room we found the hours for the Met, now we asked Ranger Sandoval if he thought that Ranger Mason would have gone to the Met, but he didn't think so. But do any of you think that he might have gone there, my be to see a girl or something?" asked Vivian as she looked at the Rangers around the room.

"The Met really wouldn't be the kind of place that Jay would have gone. He's just not into art… but I know that he has thought about going there once, we were drinking one night. And I was talking about all the places that I wanted to take my girlfriend and he said that the one place that the love of his live had always wanted to go was the Met, but they had never been able to go." said Gage as the door to the conference room opened and Sydney slipped in.

"Agent Johnson and Spade, this is Ranger Sydney Cooke, Sydney, this is FBI Agent Vivian Johnson and Agent Samantha Spade." said Walker as the women nodded to each other.

"Did Ranger Mason every tell you the name of the girl that he was talking about?" asked Sam as Sydney sat down next to Gage.

"No. He would just always say 'the love of his live' and 'qínrén' which means my lover or… he use to say 'Wo nán péngyou' it means My Girlfriend… I think. " said Gage.

"No. It means My Boyfriend, I take it that none of you speak Chinese and knew what he was saying?" said Sam as she looked over at Vivian; Gage's mouth was hanging open in shock, they all shook their heads in the negative.

"So that would mean that Jay is gay, well… I won then. The girls in dispatch have been saying that he was gay since the first day that he started here." was all that Sydney said as she lifted shut Gage's mouth with out looking at him. Sam turned to Vivian and raised an eyebrow at her, Vivian just shrugged her shoulder.

"Ok, so no one knew that he was gay and you have never heard of the seven people that we mentioned. Well can you guy's think of any reason that he would have taken off or been kidnapped?" asked Vivian as she wrote everything down.

"No. But I think that we should go out to Jay's house, we might find something out there. It's only about a hour an a half drive away, out in Denton." said Sydney, as she got up from her seat. The rest of them nodded and got out of there seats, they left and drove out to Denton.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

New York 4:00 p.m.

in Dallas 2:00 p.m.

Saturday April 26th, 2007

Back in New York Danny and Martin were sitting at there desks on the phone, talking and taking notes when Jack and Carlos walked into the office. They hung up a minute after wards.

"What do you have, guy's?" asked Jack as they picked up their notebooks and walked over to the table in the middle of the room.

"Ok, here is what I have on Agent DiNozzo. DiNozzo was just coming back off of a weeks vacation, he was suppose to have called his boss that night to talk about some case that they were going to be picking up. When DiNozzo didn't call or come by the next morning to have breakfast with a lab tech that works there, they got worried and went over to his place. That's when they find out that he had taken off the night before. They attempted to call him but there was no answer, and this is out of character for DiNozzo. So they went into his apartment and found that a couple of things were gone of his. His gun, a lock box that he had never allowed anyone to open and some of his cloths were missing. Now DiNozzo has moved around a little bit in his career, but he has always given notice before and he has stayed there the longest. Now, they ran a list of all the phone numbers that he called last night from his cell and home number. It looks like he took off as soon as he got off of the phone with Mason, but he did get one call after Mason. It was from an ATF agent, JD Dunne. Now, NCIS has got his phone records for the last year, DiNozzo and the other five have talked with each other once a week every month for the last year. Their going to try and pull his records for the past three years that he has lived in D.C and see if the pattern holds." said Danny as he flipped through his notebook.

"Ok, what do we know about the ATF agent?" asked Jack.

"ATF Agent JD Dunne, is twenty-four and is part of Team Seven out in Denver, they are also called the Magnificent Seven. He is the youngest member of his team; he is a computer genius and master hacker. He was born in Boston and his mother died when he was eighteen years old. The team leader of Team Seven is Chris Larabee; he's an ex-Navy SEAL and former Denver police officer." said Danny.

"Alright. Have you talked to Agent Dunne?" asked Jack as he looked through his notes, then back up at Danny.

"Not yet, I'm waiting for a call back from Dunne. His team was out of the office earlier when I called." said Danny.

"Ok, that's good work Danny. Martin what do you have for me?" asked Jack as he looked to Martin.

"Well, James was on call last night, so when they needed him to come in and he didn't show up they got worried. So they go out there last night and he's not there, they call his cell phone, but they don't get an answer. I talked to a Captain Jim Brass; he said that the CSI's that were working on the case had tried to get a lock on the cell phone but that they couldn't find it. But they pulled his cell and home phone records and they found the same thing that Danny said the NCIS found, minus the phone call to Dunne last night. But, they did find the calls to Dunne in the past six months, and they had never even heard of JD Dunne. An the way that Captain Brass talked I took it that the CSI's and a couple of the cop's on graveyard shift were very close with James." said Martin as he flipped through his notebook.

"Ok, is that all that you have for us?" asked Jack.

"Yeah that's about…" started Martin but then his phone rang, he got up and answered it, turning and quickly writing in his notebook, before thanking the person on the other line and then hanging up.

"Ok, that was Captain Brass. Will James was dating one of the lab tech's at the lab out there, well the tech just told them that he over heard an argument a couple of weeks ago with a man named Jason Scott. He said that James's was very upset about the call but that he didn't want anyone to know about the call. The tech said that James told the man that… '_enough was enough, and that he wasn't going to pay anymore_,' now that sounds like blackmail to me. We don't have the name of who owned the phone but the tech did give us the number. It's… uh… 940-779-3942…" said Martin.

"Wait; did you say 940-779-3942? That's the number to Jay's cabin down at Possum." said Carlos as he grabbed his cell phone and started dialing it.

"Gage! Do you know if Jay has been up to his cabin in the past month?" asked Carlos as he stood up and started pacing around the room.

"He has, when… two weeks ago, thanks. Yeah, seems some one called Vegas from the cabin. Hey word of advice, look for anything with the name Jason Scott on it. Talk to ya later." said Carlos as he hung up, and turned back around.

"Ok, it looks to me like the call came from Jay's place out in Young County, now he might have had some one out there." said Carlos as he sat back down.

"Alright, just were in Texas is Young County, or is it in Texas?" asked Jack, as he wrote what was said in his notebook.

"Jay's place in Young County is about three an a half hours from Dallas, Jay has a cabin out there on Possum… Kingdom Lake. He told us that his grandfather left it to him, when he died." said Carlos.

"Ok. Now Ranger Sandoval, what do you have for us." said Jack as they turned towards Carlos.

"Ok here is everything that I know about Jay. Jay was born and raised in L.A, came to Texas for college and stayed. He flew through college, started out with the DPT when he was twenty-one, got in his time then when he was twenty-five he was offered one of the spots in the rangers. He's done pretty well for himself, he's really out going. He loves the outdoors, that's why every chance that he has he goes out to his cabin. I know that he enjoys sports, he plays football and baseball, and he loves to watch karate. I know that he has taken a few classes, but I just don't think that he… he has never seemed to be able to pick it up like he should have. Uhm, he is a crack shoot, oh, he told me once that his father was the one to teach him how to shoot. He loves going to the lake, I think that he misses the ocean myself. He loves to read mystery novels and watch them on T.V all the time. He drinks smoothies like crazy, once Sydney joked with him that he was an addict, and that we should put him in rehab. Of course this was at the same time that he was holding her smoothie hostage, so. He likes to joke a lot, he knows quiet a few cures in Spanish, before we were partnered together. At first I thought that he must have learned them from a partner or something, but that wasn't the case. He said that he had a friend that was Hispanic while he was in college. But…" said Carlos as he trailed off.

"But, what Ranger Sandoval?" asked Jack as he got up and grabbed some bottles of water and handed them out.

"They are more what you would yell in the middle of a gun fight then what a college student would say. He also speaks Chinese, and he sometimes will let slip the weirdest things. I noticed that Jay, while he did things and said things that were very Southern California, he also did things that weren't. Now some of them could be explained away by the fact that Jay's mother was Chinese and taught him Mandarin, but other things weren't. Like when he gets drunk, he will start cursing up a storm, more then once he has started using Mandarin, Cantonese, Korean, some kind of African dialect, and he's also used a couple of Navajo words. An let me tell you, you have never heard cursing till you have heard Jay when he is drunk, that boy has a dirty mouth on him." said Carlos as he opened his bottle of water, he brought it up to his lips then back down.

"Uh, there is one thing. The others won't know about it. And I want it kept quiet, no one must know about it, especially the Captain and the Brass back home." said Carlos as he looked around the room and at Jack and the boys. Jack nods his head then Carlos takes a drink of water.

"Uhm, Jay… Jay is gay, and he's dates quiet a few guy's. He never sleeps with any of them. I think that he has an out of town boyfriend. But I'm not sure." Carlos said as he took a drink of water from his water bottle.

"Ok, so Jay is gay. Could he have been going out of town to meet up with some one, say a boyfriend that lives close by or that was staying close by? Or some one that he met?" asked Danny as he looked at Martin who was shifting in his seat, ever so slightly.

"No. This was work; Jay never let anything get in the way of work and we were scheduled to leave the next morning. And… about a year after we were partnered together Jay called me up one night, he had been out drinking and he had no ideal were he was. He needed me to come pick him up, I come get him and he was in a daze. He had passed out after the guy that he had picked up the night before had dropped him off in the middle of no where after he had told him that he wouldn't have sex with him. I guess Jay put up to big of a fight, and the man dropped him, cause I know that Jay had been drugged. Cause the next morning he had no ideal about what happened the night before, I had to tell him. That's when I found out that he was gay, Jay was freaking out, he had heard and seen what had happened to guy's that other cop's have found out were gay. A couple of them had been left with out backup or were just beaten. So on the way to his house he's thinking that I'm either going to beat the shit out of him or tell some of the other guy's on the force. When we get to his place I helped him up to his room and tell him that his liking guy's is alright, that I have a cousin that is bi. And that he can call anytime that he needs, and I'll come get him or whatever. Then about six months after I found out about Jay, we caught a case, this young man was found beaten and raped. He was bi, and he had picked up this guy at this bar, but no one in his family or any of his friends knew that he was bi. So he had told no one were he was going, no one was there to see the man that picked him up. It took us three months to catch this guy, after he killed seven other men in Dallas. So after that I told both my cousin and Jay that they were to have some one meet with any guy that they were going to go off with, and that if they ever felt threaten that they were to call someone." said Carlos, Danny and Jack nodded and Martin just looked down at the table, nodding his head.

"Ok so we have ruled out…" said Jack as his cell phone rang; he got up and answered it. He turned around and looked at the table his eyes wide. Then he turned back around and talked for a few more seconds then hung up and turned back around.

"Well that was the NYPD, Amber Wilton was just reported missing by her boyfriend Dr. Sheldon Hawkes, who's an M.E for the city. She was supposed to meet him for breakfast, but she never showed. But she told him that she was meeting with a Jay Mason, the owner of a radio station out of town, on Friday night at eight o'clock. Now, Mason went missing at seven forty-eight, do you know what he had planned for dinner that night?" asked Jack as he looked at Carlos.

"Yeah. He told me that he was going to go to bed early, cause I had asked him earlier if he wanted to grab a bite from the restaurant at the hotel. Wait, if he was going to go out and see this woman, why wouldn't he have told me. I mean, why the lies? He told me that he didn't know anyone here in New York, and yet we found out that he dose and that he lied to me about going to bed early?" said Carlos as he shook his head.

"Don't know. Dr. Hawkes and a friend of his from the crime lab are coming over later, so we need to think people, everything that we know about Ranger Mason. We need everything, Ranger Sandoval. You might not know anyone here, but you know your partner, you know his habits. I want you working with Martin and Danny and I want you boy's to look for places that you might think that he would go if he escaped from a kidnapper or if he has taken off. So get to work boy's." said Jack as he stood up, the guy's following behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

New York City 10:00 a.m..

Saturday April 26th, 2007

Knock, knock, knock. A young black man knocked on a apartment door, as he looked at his watch. He frowned as there was no answer to his knocking on the door.

"Hey Amber, are you in there? It's Sheldon, open up." called the young man, Sheldon as he knocked on the door once more. When his knocks still went on answered he reached into his jacket and pulled out his key's. He found the one that went to the door, slipping it into the lock and unlocking the door. He went into the apartment; the placed looked like it always did, like a hurricane had blown thru.

"Amber, are you still in bed asleep, you know that you were suppose to meet me an hour and a half ago for breakfast." said Sheldon as he walked thru the apartment and into the bedroom. He found the bed made and it looked like it hadn't been sleep in. Sheldon turned around and reached for his cell-phone as he noticed a number of things. He noticed that some of Amber's cloths were missing and that her purse was gone, and then he noticed that a lock box that was always on her dresser was gone as well. He pulled out his cell phone and started dialing the cell phone.

New York City 10:15 a.m..

Sheldon was waiting outside Amber's apartment as two men walked up to him.

"Sheldon, what's going on?" asked the younger of the two, he was tall and had thick brown hair.

"Mac, Flack, this is Amber place. We were suppose to have breakfast this morning, but she never showed up, so I came over here to check on her to make sure that she was ok. Because she wasn't answering her cell or her home phone, so I get here and knock on the door a couple of times but there is no answer. So I have a key to the place so I let myself in. I looked around a bit, only she's not there and there are a few things gone. Most of her clothes are here, and other stuff like that, but a locket that I gave her is gone as is this lock box that she always kept on her dresser." said Sheldon as he led them into the apartment, and into the bedroom.

"Are you sure that she just didn't take off for the weekend or something?" asked Flack as he looked around the bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Like I said, we were supposed to have breakfast this morning. I was going to ask Amber to move in with me, we have been dating for about a year and a half." said Sheldon as they walked back out to the front room.

"Sheldon, when was the last time that you saw or talked to Amber?" asked Mac, as he looked around the room. He saw a lot of CD's and sheets of music, plus a couple of stuffed Teddy bears on the shelves.

"Uh, I saw her, at breakfast, and I talked to her the last time at seven fifty. We were going to go out but… but she called and told me that a guy from a radio station down in Miami was taking her out to dinner. I just thought about that really, she was excited about it, really excited. But people from other stations have came up here before and she has never reacted this way before. And she would have talked to me about them, because they usually call in advance, but when I talked to her on the phone that was the first time that she had said anything about it." said Sheldon as he looked around the apartment, looking for something. He headed to a large desk in one of the corners; he stopped and put on a pair of gloves that Mac handed him.

"Do you think that she might have been lying to you?" asked Mac as they looked thru the front room.

"I don't know. This is her planner, she writes down all the things that are important to her in here. Look that is her mother's birthday, and this today, and you can see that she has it written that were going to have breakfast. Now, last night… she has the name Jason written down, in red and gold. I've seen her do that before, a couple of people in her planner and phone book. They have their names written in colors or outlined in colors." said Sheldon as he handed the planner to Flack who looked thru it as Mac and him looked around at the place, Mac noticed a beer bottle sitting on the table in the front room.

"Sheldon, dose Amber drink often?" asked Mac as he held up the bottle.

"No. In fact she hardly drinks at all. And not that stuff any ways. That's a Untouchable Pale Ale, friend of mine in college use to drink that stuff, it's one of those microbrews. The only place to get it around here would be… Black River Trading Co. out in New Jersey. It's made back in California, Mac… why would Amber have beer here that she nor I would drink and that none of her friends drink either?" said Sheldon as Mac put the bottle in a bag to be taken to the lab.

"I don't know, but I think that we had better head in to the lab and see about finding out everything that we can about your girlfriend." said Mac as they looked over the place one more time then they left. They went back to the lab, it took them fifteen minutes to get to the lab, and started working on everything that they had taken from Amber's apartment; her planner, her laptop, the beer bottle and a small photo album that looked like it had been tossed onto the bed and then left. Mac, Sheldon and Flack gathered everybody into one of the labs.

"Ok, everybody. Here's the deal, Sheldon's girlfriend Amber Wilton has gone missing and were going to find her. Now, Danny, I want you and Lindsey to take the planner and laptop and get to work on them. Stella, I want you and Sheldon to take a look at that photo album and see if Sheldon knows any of them. I'll work on the beer bottle, Flack your pulling the phone records, right?" asked Mac as they all nodded and started moving to do what they were told to do.

"Yeah, cell and home phone. I'm also going to see if we can track it." said Flack as he left the lab.

New York City 3:55 p.m.

They gathered around the lab table once more.

"Ok, what do we have people?" asked Mac as he looked around the table.

"Ok, after Amber talked to Sheldon at seven fifty she, received another call at 8:15 p.m., it was from a pay phone out in front of her building. Now, I talked to one of her neighbors, he said that he saw her leave the building about 8:30 p.m. with a young man. And this is were it get interesting, the young man that she left with, her neighbor saw on T.V this morning as a missing person. Texas Ranger Jay Mason, but here is the clincher, the neighbor remembers Amber calling him Jason. He heard her yell at him, calling him _Jason Lee Scott_. What's more, for the past week, Mason has been calling Amber twice a day. We went back about six months; there are calls once a week, every month. There is also calls out to Vegas, LA, and Denver, plus calls down to Miami and D.C." said Flack as he flipped thru his notebook. Mac nodded as he finished his report and then turned to Danny and Lindsey.

"Ok, well we have gotten a little way into the laptop and the planner. Amber seems to have some kind of weird coding system. Ok, here, take for example. This is the phone number for someone named Rocky, he is red and blue. Ok, anything that has to do with him is in red and blue ink, be it written every other color or one color and the other outlining. Now at first we thought that this was a code that was used to show friends from people in the radio business, but then we noticed that there is only nine people that have this coding. So since we only had the first names and the phone numbers we checked them." said Danny then he turned to Lindsey and nodded at her, she turned to a broad and pulled it out front. There were ten photos on them.

"Ok, so what we have is this. Jason, red and gold is one Jay Lee Mason, Texas Ranger. Then we have a Tommy; green, white and red and he is listed in the computer as Jason Thomas Thorten, a Dojo owner in Miami. The next one is Adam, black and green, and is Dr. Alexander Yong Masters, ER doctor out in LA. Then Rocky, red and blue is one Anthony Stephen DiNozzo, who just happens to be a NCIS agent down in DC. Next is Billy, blue and no other color, is Dr. Will David James who is an M.E out in Vegas. After him is Justin, blue only again, is John David Dunne and he happens to be an ATF agent out in Denver. Then we have Trini, yellow only again, is listed as Lisa Thuy Tran and owns a Dojo with Mr. Thorten down in Miami. Then we have Kat, pink only again, is Kelly Jane Wilson who is a dance teacher over in London. And last we have Tanya; yellow only again, is Alisai Nakia Carson and is a Vet out in Vegas and lives with Mr. James." said Lindsey as Danny wrote down the names under the photos as she called them out.

"We run the phone numbers to get last names, and that's when we found out that the names didn't match up. At first we thought that they were nicknames, you know, Tommy for Thomas. But then we looked at the rest and they don't match up that way. So, we have to think, why would Amber have the names of friends down but the names not match up?" said Danny as he looked at Sheldon, then at Mac.

"I don't know these people. I've never heard her talk about, either of the group of names. Uh, you could ask her friend Tasha Pell, she works at the station with Amber." said Sheldon as he looked at the faces that had been put up on the broad.

"Ok, Stella, what do you and Sheldon have for us so far?" asked Mac as he looked over at Stella.

"Ok, well this album is like most of them there from after college. Amber doesn't have any photos from before that time; they were lost in a fire right before college. But we did find this one." said Stella as he held up a photo of three children.

"Do you know who they are?" asked Mac as he looked at the photo, taking it from Stella's hand.

"The one in the middle is Amber I think, I don't know who the other two are." said Sheldon as he looked at the photo, then back at Mac.

"Ok, now the DNA test has not came back yet. So, I think that Sheldon and I should go to the FBI building, that's were the search for Texas Ranger Jay Mason is being handled." said Mac, everybody just nodded at him, then they all got up and off they went.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Dallas 2:40 p.m.

in New York 4:40 p.m.

Saturday April 26th, 2007

Gage hung up the phone and turned around to the others, who were watching him, after they had pulled up to Jay's house.

"That was Carlos; he wanted to know if Jay had been up to the cabin in the past month. He also told me to be on the look out for anything with the name Jason Scott on it, here at Jay's house." said Gage as they walked up to the house. It was a large white house with a wrap around porch, Vivian and Sam looked at the house with awe, it was a beautiful house.

"Well, this is Jay's place. If there is something that will explain why Jay took of it should be in here." said Gage as he opened the door and led them in to the house. In the front room was a large T.V and a huge couch that was over stuffed. But Sam noticed something right away; there were not that many pictures on the wall. Most of them were taken while he was in uniform or with the others. There were none of Jay when he was younger or anything that looked like it was a family photo.

"Gage, are any photos missing or anything?" asked Sam as they looked around the front room. Gage looked up from a table that stood right next to the door.

"No. It's always looked like this. Jay said that most of his pictures from before he moved down here were lost in a fire, the same one that killed his family. The way that I understand it Jay was an only kid of parents that were only kids. He just had his mom an dad and then the fire happened and they were gone." said Gage as he looked thru the mail that was on the table. He saw one that was post marked Miami. He opened it and pulled out the letter.

"Hey guy's. I got a letter here that is post marked Miami." said Gage as he wandered over to the couch, clutching a bunch of letters. They all gathered around and Walker motioned for him to read it.

"Ok, here goes. '_Dear Bro, what's up? You've been sounding a bit bothered lately when we talk. If there is something wrong, you know that you can tell me. Well, you'll never guess what happened the other day. I swear that I saw Bulk on T.V!!! I know, you're asking yourself if I hit my head, or if it was on _Americas Most Wanted_ or what not. But it wasn't, he was on this show that I like to watch, called _Bones_. You would really like it, but anyway there he was, right there on the show. Anyway, thought that you might get a kick at seeing that. Well Trini is still seeing that CSI Eric Delko, it's funny to watch Bro, he's all trying to be careful of her when they spar. You should have seen her wipe the floor with him the other day; I'm telling you it was just like she use to do back home. Eric just sat there and stared up at her for a full minute, there for awhile I thought that she had broken him. I even told her that I wasn't helping with the disposal of this body, she wiped around and gave me that dirty look of hers, you know the one. The one she gives when you have done something that she hates, and she just narrows her eyes at you and her mouth pinches. Man I thought that she was going to cook that night,_ FOOD POSINING_, just don't tell her that I said that. You know I think that Trini is getting serious about Eric; I've caught her looking at wedding dresses online. Bro, what do I tell her? That she can't marry the man that she loves and that loves her, because her ex-best friend will find us and hurt us all, including Eric? Some times I just wished that we could go back to worrying about Rita and Zedd, those were the days, huh. Well I got to go, got a class to teach in half an hour and Eric and a couple of his coworkers are coming over to watch the class. I think that Eric finally talked them into coming. Well talk to you Friday, Bro. Wu nán pénģyou. Tommy.'_ Ok, well uh dose anyone have any ideals?" asked Gage as he handed the letter to Sydney. But Sydney just shock her head, and handed the letter to Sam.

"This last bit, _Wu nán pénģyou,_ it means Your Boyfriend. So this _Tommy_ is Jay's boyfriend. And none of you have ever heard of this _Tommy_, guy before?" asked Sam as she handed back the letter to Gage who put it back were he had found it.

"No. I've never heard him talk about a _Tommy or a Trini_, ever. But the way that letter talks they have know each other for a while. But, that part about her 'not being able to _marry the man that she loves and that loves her, because her ex-best friend will find and hurt _them_ all, including _this _Eric Delko'_ that just doesn't sound good. It sounds like they are hiding from someone, but does that include Jay or not." said Gage as he looked at another letter that was in the stack, it was post marked Los Vegas.

"Well here's another letter, but it's not from Miami. Syd, why don't you read it." said Gage as he handed it to Sydney who sat down beside of him. She nodded and opened the letter.

"Ok. '_Salutations Jason, it's has been a while since I have had the time to write you. I hear that you have been promoted once more, I am glade. Tanya and I are doing well here in Las Vegas. She is doing what she has always wanted to do, work with animals. She is also dating a young man that is good for her, his name is Bobby Danvers, he works here at the Crime Lab; he is our ballistics expert. He is two years younger then we are, but… he makes her so very happy. Since they have started, dating Tanya is like her old self. She is laughing more and smiling, just like in high school. I know your frowning Jason. I am happy here as well, and with the work that I am doing. May-be it is not what I had thought that I would be doing but it is important work and if I had not been here and was doing this then I would have never met Greg and I do not want to think about that. Sometimes I do not know what he sees in me… I know, I know. I am… it is just that we are so different. Well, I heard from Justin the other day, you will not like what he had to say. He wishes to tell his team the truth. Jason… I know that Tommy has probably told you about Trini and Eric and the fact that Trini is in love with him. What he does not know is that Eric has asked her to marry him. Jason, she wishes to say yes, she called and told me that she wants nothing more then to say yes to Eric. Our little sister is in love, she loves him with all her heart. If she has to leave him, Jason, it will destroy her. Jason… maybe it is time that we stopped running. We have been running for twelve years, we all miss our families and we would all like to go and visit them. I think that I speak for the rest of them; we would like to stop running. I know that you would love to spend the rest of your life with Tommy. Why do we not tell our new friends the truth, they would help us. I know that you are sacred of what would happen to Tommy, but nothing happened, and if we told our new friends then they could stop anything from happening to Tommy. Just, please think about it Jason, before Trini or one of the others tells the truth to be with the one that they love. I need to go so I will leave you with this. _We were once the only ones that stood up to evil and fought it. Now we have lost our way a bit, we need our leader to show us the way, to lead us back to the light._ Jason, be that leader once more. Billy.' _Ooook, um. Well that's interesting. Uh, dose it sound like they are in some kind of trouble or is that just me?" said Sydney as she handed the letter to Walker, who then handed it to Vivian.

"No, they are definitely in some kind of trouble. It sounds like what ever the trouble is this _Tommy_ is the one that will be blamed. Listen to what this _Billy_ says. '_I know that you are sacred of what would happen to Tommy, but nothing happened,_' now that sounds like they think that _Tommy_ will be in trouble if they tell the truth to the wrong people." said Walker as he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"This _Billy_ calls Jay _Jason_. Gage, didn't Carlos say to watch out for the name _Jason Scott_, what if… what if Jay changed his name from Jason Scott to Jay Mason?" said Alex as she took the letter from Vivian and looked it over, then looked up at the others in the room.

"It would make sense. But what could they be running from?" said Gage as he looked over at Walker.

"Well, Jay is twenty-nine; twelve years ago he would have been eighteen, just out of high school. If this _Tommy_ is the same age then… he could have been accused of something, they might have thought that this was the only way to keep _Tommy_ safe. In fact, the first letter says that _Trini's ex-best friend would hurt them_, what if she accused _Tommy_ of something, something that would get him into a lot of trouble. They might have reacted before they could think, and by the time that they thought it all thru they were out of options. We see it all the time, people will do something or are accused of something, and then they run and the next thing they know they have ruined their lives." said Trivette as he took the letter from Alex and looked it over, he paused at the last part of it.

"But this last bit here. It just sounds… I don't know. 'We were once the only ones that stood up to evil and fought it. Now we have lost our way a bit, we need our leader to show us the way, to lead us back to the light._ Jason, be that leader once more._' That just sounds… odd. What do you think Walker?" asked Trivette as he handed the letter to Sam to look over.

"I don't know. But your right it dose sound odd… but at the same time… the way that it was written, especially the first part. 'We were once the only ones that stood up to evil and fought it.' It makes it sound like they might have been… like they had been caught up in something. And the second part, 'Now we have lost our way a bit, we need our leader to show us the way, to lead us back to the light.' that sounds like maybe what _Tommy_ was accused of has effected them all. It's strange that this _Billy_ uses the word 'light' instead of path; I would have thought that he would have used _the right path_. And the last bit, '_Jason, be that leader once more._' That sounds like this _Billy_ sees him as a leader, maybe they all do." said Walker as he shook his head. They got up and started looking around the house more. Gage went into Jay's bedroom and was looking around when he found the lock box. He took it out to the front room calling the others back to the front room.

"What do you have?" asked Sam as she looked at the lock box, it was a medium sized one.

"This is Jay's lock box, he keeps this by his bedside, and I know that if he could he would have came and got it." said Gage as he picked the lock on it. He smiled as the lock popped on it, he opened it slowly. Inside it was almost full of stuff.

"Well let's see what Jay thinks is important." said Gage as he started pulling things out of the lock box. First came a photo album, Gage handed those to Sydney. Then he handed the second album to Alex. He then pulled out a bundle that had a birth certificate for _Jason Lee Scott._

"Hey Jimmy, look at this. We have a birth certificate for a _Jason Lee Scott_; he was born in Angle Grove, California. We even have a Social Security card for him." said Gage as he handed Jimmy the bundle that held it all.

"Ok, look at the dates, there the same as on Jay's. I think that Jay… is this _Jason Scott_ guy. We have a second set of everything; birth certificate, Social Security card, Drivers License, and Passport." said Jimmy as Gage looked back in to the lockbox; he pulled out a folder and opened it. Inside were three sets of papers, all with different names on them.

"I think that we were right, their on the run from something or someone. Look at this, three more birth certificates and Social Security cards. All with different names on them, and each has other stuff with it. Look at this one Leo Corbett; it has a high school diploma and a college diploma. While this one, Ryan Mitchell, has just a high school diploma. But he has a certificate to teach Karate… I thought that Jay wasn't that good at Karate?" said Gage as he handed the bundle on Ryan Mitchell to Walker.

"And this last one, Hunter Bradley, this shows that he never finished high school and that he races dirt bikes. It doesn't make sense." said Gage as he handed the rest of it to Jimmy.

"Yes it dose, this is the way that we handle making new identities. It's a wide range of identities and skill levels. If I didn't know better I would think that Jay was a Federal Wittiness, but Jack would have checked that and if he was we would have never put his face on the news." said Vivian, as she looked at the things in Jimmy's hands. Gage just shrugged his shoulder and went back to looking in the lockbox, what he found next shocked him. There was a bundle of drawings and one photo, the all showed the same young man with a bunch of different young boy's and girl's. All of them in the act of having sex. Gage handed them to Walker, with a look of horror on his face.

"No, no way was Jay into this!" said Sydney as she looked at the drawings over Walker's shoulder. Then she gasped, and turned back to the photos in her hands.

"Wait, that is _Tommy_, I have a picture that has his name on it." said Sydney as she shuffles thru them finding the one she was looking for.

"Here, this is _Tommy._" said Sydney as she hands Walker a photo.

It showed a young man in his teens, he had long hair, and to Walker's eyes he looked Native American.

"Ok, so it's the same person. But the letter said that _nothing happened_, so why would Jay have these drawings and photo?" asked Gage as he looked at Walker and Jimmy. Then he noticed another drawing in the lock box, it was of the young man, and there was an older man in the photo, and they were having sex. But from the look of the young man he was not enjoying or wanting it to happen.

"Maybe it was his way of telling his fears?" said Gage as he held out the drawing to Walker, who took it and handed the others to Alex. They past them around shocked at what was depicted in the drawings.

"Ok, so we have a young man that has molested or raped, you can't tell his age in this drawing. He gets accused of doing what was done to him, now… what if the ex-best friend said that she saw it happen. And gave a copy of this photo to the cops, or threaten to give it to the cops, you know that this photo looks like it was done on the computer. If that was to happen, a person as young as this _Tommy_ was, would have thought that running was the best thing to do." said Sam as she looked down at the drawings, then she looked closer at the one showing _Tommy_ having sex with the older man. She saw the blood that was dripping from his lip and the way that his arm was being held to his chest. She noticed the look in his eyes, the lost look, the pain and the rage.

"Guy's, take a closer look at this one. _Tommy_ is shown hurt, you can see the way that he is holding his arm, and the blood, and the black around his eyes. I would say that the meaning of this drawing is that it went on for a while." said Sam as she past the drawing back to the others, while Gage dove back into the lockbox. He pulled out a soft jewelry bag, inside it was a half of an arrow head, Gage frowned at it, and then handed it to Walker.

"Walker, what do you make of that?" asked Gage as he reached in and pulled out _Jason's_ _High School_ diploma, from Angle Grove High.

"This looks like the arrow head that a friend of Uncle Ray's gave to his son before he left the Reservation, in fact…" said Walker as he turned it over looking at the bottom of the arrow head, there was just at the end before the leather that was wrapped around the bottom, was a the ending of some words.

"This is Jesse True Heart's, or rather half of it. What in the world would Jay be doing with this?" said Walker as he looked at it in wonderment. Gage just shrugged his shoulders as he picked up the last thing in the lockbox. It was a belt buckle type thing, and when Gage saw what it was, he started laughing.

"What?" asked Sydney as she looked over at Gage who was now rolling around on the floor laughing. Sydney sighed and turned to Vivian and Sam.

"I'm sorry you have to see this, but that is what happens when you work with three year olds." said Sydney looking pointedly at Gage, who was still laughing.

"Syd, this is one of those cheesy power morphers that those yahoos made after _'The Power Rangers'_ showed up in California. I can't believe that Jay would have one of these." said Gage as he handed the morpher to Jimmy, who was having a hard time keeping a straight face. Jimmy just shock his head as he turned to the photos that Alex was looking thru, they had a lot of the group. Alex turned the page and Jimmy nearly fainted at what he saw. He reached out and grabbed the photo album from Alex's hand.

"Jimmy what's wrong?" asked Alex as Jimmy turned the photo album towards Walker, who's eyes bugged out at the photo.

"That's that ATF agent, the one that was down with Larabee, isn't?" asked Jimmy as he looked at Walker then back down at the photo. Walker just nodded his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

New York City 5:30 p.m.

in Dallas 3:30 p.m.

Saturday April 26th, 2007

"Ok, Carlos, so you think that Jay would make a run for the hotel or some place that he would know that was safe if he escaped from kidnappers?" Martin asked as he looked over what they had done so far. They were sitting in the bullpen for Missing Persons, eating take out and working.

"Yeah. But, here's the thing, he would have called if he had escaped. So, if he took off… he could hide, really well. Jay knows people that really know their computers, so if he wanted to disappear, he could. Plus Jay is no slouch when it comes to computer work; in fact he has this laptop… his laptop. Jay has his laptop with him, fuck, I just thought of that. Jay has this new laptop computer he got it for Christmas. He has that thing tricked out, the highest security, the best software, I mean the works. He could hide himself to where we would never find him." Carlos said as he looked at Martin and Danny, as they looked at him in shock. Danny moved to his computer and started typing as fast as he could.

"Ok, so… Jay could have taken off. But for what reason, is there anything that you can think of that would cause him to rabbit. Any situation that if he found himself in that he would run?" asked Martin as Danny came back handing them print outs off people that matched Jay.

"Ok, what if this wasn't the first time that Jay ran? What if Jay Lee Mason isn't his real name? So these are the missing person's reports that match Mason." said Danny as Martin and Carlos looked at the print outs then at him. They just nodded and started looking thru them.

"I don't think so. I think that he would know that we would help him anyway that we could… but he might not think that we would help a friend. Look. This one out of Angle Grove, California. Jason Lee Scott, eighteen years old; it says that he took off… twelve years ago Friday. Him and eight others, and that they are wanted for questioning in the disappearances of Justin Stewart, thirteen years old. It says that in the group is one, Tommy Oliver, suspected child molester. There photos of each of them here." said Carlos as he handed Danny the file.

"Wait, Jason Scott. That was the name that Captain Brass gave us. The one that James's boyfriend over hear him arguing with, the one that the phone number traced back to Mason's cabin." said Martin as he looked at the photos then back at the others, while Danny and Carlos read the files.

"I remember this one case that we worked; there was this kid, about seventeen, eighteen years old. He was accused of molesting this young boy that he was teaching karate to; Jay was… he worked that case hard. Come to find out, that kid, he hadn't done anything. We found out that when he had been younger, he had been molested by a teacher. The kid, he tried to run at one point, but Jay wouldn't let him. He told him… he told him that running just made you lose yourself and those that you loved. I thought that it was a weird thing to say, but what if… what if Oliver, what if he is innocent. Just like that kid, only there was no one, no grownup that believed him. Jay and them might have run… no, that doesn't make any sense." said Carlos as he looked at what they had worked out so far.

"No, wait. What if… what if Tommy was Jay's boyfriend. Wouldn't he have ran with him?" asked Martin as he looked at the group of photos that were with the file.

"Yeah. But that doesn't account for the other seven. Why would they run, and what about Justin Stewart?" said Carlos as Danny was looking at the photos then he went and printed off the files for each of them.

"Now I don't know about why they ran, but we do know that once they were gone, they disappeared. And if this is really them, well this is the first time anyone has heard from them since they disappeared. The files say that on the morning of the Twenty-fifth they left their homes and just vanished, no trace of them was every found." said Danny as he laid the files on the table. Just then the door to their floor opened and in walked two men, they had two boxes with them. Jack stepped out of his office and saw them, and headed to them.

"Detective Taylor and Doctor Hawkes?" asked Jack as he looked at the two men, they just nodded.

"Yes. Mac Taylor, and this is Sheldon Hawkes, our M.E; so what do you have so far?" asked Mac as he looked around the office. Jack motioned them to the table, as Danny, Carlos and Martin got up and put on their jackets.

"Detective Taylor and Doctor Hawkes; this is Ranger Sandoval, Agents Taylor and Fitzgerald. Danny, what do you have for me?" asked Jack as Mac and Sheldon sat down their boxes.

"Ok, what we have so far is that Mason would have tried to get to Carlos or somewhere safe if he was able to escape, if he was kidnapped. Now if he took off on his own… well we think that we might have stumbled on to something, Carlos?" said Danny as he turned to Carlos, who stood up and started talking.

"Jay knows people that could help him disappear if he needed or wanted to. So, we got to thinking, what if he had taken off before and changed his name. So we did a search of people that would match Jay, going back fifteen years, we found one. A Jason Lee Scott, now he disappeared twelve years ago Friday. Him and eight others ran at the same time, they are also wanted for questioning in the disappearances of Justin Stewart, a thirteen year old. It says that in the group is one, Tommy Oliver, suspected child molester. Now if you look at a photo of Jay then this one of Scott." said Carlos a he put two photos on the table.

"Oh… wow. Ok, so… Jay Mason is Jason Scott. So what we need to find out is if the others that he talks to are the ones that he ran with." said Martin as he pushed the photo array of photos that was with the files.

"Wait, this looks like Amber, the first girl." said Sheldon as he picked up the photo of Tanya.

"Her name is Tanya Sloan, she was last seen by her mother at eight in the morning. She told her mother that she was going over to… to Kat's and that her and the girls were going into L.A to go shopping, then they were going to stay the night at Aisha's. Now, each girl had the same story, just changing where they were going to stay. It wasn't till the next afternoon that anyone noticed that they were gone. Now, here is the kicker. Justin wasn't reported missing till three day's later when his father called to check on him and he found out that Justin never made it to the friend's house that he was suppose to stay at while his father was out of town. Now the cops at the time thought that Oliver had taken off with Justin and that the others just ran away. But, there was one cop, the father of one of the boy's, Sam Park, father of Adam Park. He thought that Oliver was innocent and that the others had all taken off together." said Danny as he pasted around copies of the files.

"Ok, here is what we have." said Mac as he put the boxes on the table and opened them up and started pulling out files.

"Ok, so far we have Amber… or Tanya last talking to Sheldon at 7:55 p.m. and last seen at 8:15 p.m. leaving the building with a young man that we think is Mason. Now, we found her phone book and it had some names and numbers in them. Now, we got photos to go with the names. Here." said Mac as he pasted out the file. The photos were DMV and they could tell that they were of the ten that had ran away.

"Ok, so now we have the names to go with the faces. Jay Mason is Jason Scott and Amber Wilton is Tanya Sloan." said Danny as he looked at the photos, while the others nodded.

"And _Tommy_ is Tommy Oliver who is JT Thorten, _Adam_ is Adam Park who is Alexander Masters, _Rocky_ is Rocky DeSantos who is Anthony DiNozzo. _Billy_ is Billy Cranston who is Will James, _Justin_ is Justin Stewart who is JD Dunne. _Trini_ is Trini Kwan who is Lisa Tran, _Kat_ is Katherine Hillard who is Kelly Wilson, and_ Aisha_ is Aisha Campbell who is Alyssa Carson." Sheldon said as they matched the photos up, everybody just nodded as they looked at the photos. One of the agents walked up to Jack and handed him a note.

"Ok, Vivian and Sam are on the video conference and have something to tell us." said Jack, they nodded and went into the room that had the video conference equipment. They sat down and wait. Soon they could see Vivian, Sam, Walker and Sydney. Jack handed out copies of the stuff that Vivian and them had found so far.

"Vivian, what do you have for me?" asked Jack as soon as they had the go ahead to start.

"Jack, we have some really odd things here. For one Ranger Mason's real name is Jason…" started Vivian.

"Lee Scott, yeah we know. Amber Wilton went missing an hour after Mason did. Her boyfriend is Sheldon Hawkes, an M.E for New York. They have found a whole lot of stuff. What else do you have?" Jack asked after he told Walker and them what they had found.

"Yes, we have an ideal why Mason ran the first time. It seems that maybe his boyfriend at the time _Tommy Oliver_ might have been accused of molestation or something." said Sam as she picked up a piece of paper.

"Yes he was, he is still suspected of it." said Jack.

"Well we have a drawing that shows _Oliver_, either molested or raped by an older man. There are also ones that show him touching kids, but their more… more like his fears. I have a friend that has her patients draw out what scares them, and she has told me that a number of young men that are molested as young boy's are afraid that they will become the monster that hurt them." said Vivian as she held up the drawings.

"Ok, so your thinking that Mason and the others ran… why?" asked Danny as he looked at the drawings.

"Ah, that is were the letters that we found come in. One is from _Oliver_, he says that _Trini_, whoever that is '_That she can't marry the man that she loves and that loves her, because her ex-best friend will find us and hurt us all, including Eric?'_ Now then, that sounds like they are running from this _friend_. The second letter gives us more. It's from a _Billy_ and he says '_I know that you are sacred of what __**would happen**__ to Tommy, but nothing happened and if we told our new friends then they could stop anything from happening to Tommy.'_ that sounds like they are worried about what would happen to _Oliver_ if they told. But, they know that nothing happened before, that whatever he was accused of is false. There is also another part, '_maybe it is time that we stopped running. We have been running for twelve years, we all miss our families and we would all like to go and visit them. I think that I speak for the rest of them; we would like to stop running. I know that you would love to spend the rest of your life with Tommy. Why do we not tell our new friends the truth, they would help us. Just, please think about it Jason, before Trini or one of the others tells the truth to be with the one that they love.'_ That sounds like they have made new lives and have found love. But because of what happened they… they can't go on. The last bit, about one of the other's telling to be with the one that they love. Why wouldn't they just say that they ran away and changed their name, by their selves?" said Vivian.

"They might have made a pact that they would… no that wouldn't work. There really isn't a reason that they wouldn't just say that they ran off by them selves." said Mac as he looked over the people on the TV.

"Well, I have a thought on that. They seem to be working as a team. In fact there was something in the letter that showed this. 'We were once the only ones that stood up to an evil and fought it. Now we have lost our way a bit, we need our leader to show us the way, to lead us back to the light._ Jason, be that leader once more._' This was the closing of _Billy's_ letter, now the wording of it is very strange." said Walker.

"Your right. The one part, _to lead us back to the light,_ that would make much more sense if it was, _right path,_ not the _light_." said Mac as he thought about what was in the letter.

"Your right, that would make more sense. We also found birth certificates and Social Security cards and other papers for three _other_ identities. _Leo Corbett; it has a high school diploma and a college diploma. Ryan Mitchell; has just a high school diploma, but he has a certificate to teach Karate. Hunter Bradley; shows that he never finished high school and that he races dirt bikes_." said Sam.

"Tell me that your joking?" said Jack, Sam shook her head.

"Ok anything else?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, Jay had a arrow head that is on chain, now I know that it belongs to a

Jesse True Heart. Now what I can't figure out is how Jay got a hold of it." said Walker.

"Is there anyway that you can ask Mr. True Heart?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, I'm going to be heading out to the Rez tomorrow to check it out. Plus there are a couple of people that I think that we need to talk to. _CSI Eric Delko, Bobby Danvers, _and a _Greg,_ whoever he is. Their dating three of this group, they might know something." said Walker, Jack nodded.

"Ok, Walker, do you and your team want in on this?" asked Jack as he thought of the way this case was going.

"Yeah, Jay is family, we take care of our family." said Walker, with a nodded of his head. Jack then turned to Mac.

"Detective Taylor, what about your team?" asked Jack as he turned to Mac.

"Yes, while we don't know her that well, Amber is Sheldon's girlfriend and Sheldon is family." said Mac, Jack just nodded then turned back to Walker.

"Ok, here's what I was thinking. There are eight people, Thorten and Tran, James and Carson, Masters, DiNozzo, Dunne, and Wilson. Now, we need to get people down to talk with each of them. How many people are there on your team?" said Jack as he looked first at Walker then at Mac.

"There's six of us here in Texas." said Walker.

"There's five of us here in New York." said Mac.

"And there's five of us. Ok here's what I'm thinking. Danny and Carlos I want you to go to Denver and talk with Dunne. Taylor, who on your team can you lose for a few days?" asked Mac as he thought about were to send people.

"Danny Messer. He needs to get out of the city for a few days." said Mac.

"Ok, I want him and Martin to go to Vegas and check on James and Carson. Walker, I want Vivian and one of your people to hit Miami, while Sam and another one hit's LA. Now, I'm going to hit DC, while I want you and Mac to work on finding out all that you can about the ten of them." said Jack, they all nodded, then they rushed to do what they had been told to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Denver 4:48 p.m.

in New York City 7:48 p.m.

Friday April 25th, 2007

Rain was pouring down on Denver, hard, so hard that people were going home early from work. Everybody but Team 7 of the ATF.

"…but Buck, it's raining cats and dogs out there. I swear I saw a Doberman falling just a while ago. Why can't we go home? It's going to be hell to get home." said JD as he looked up from his computer to look over at Buck. Buck laughed at JD as he shook his head.

"Don't worry, JD, I'll drive you home tonight and yes the truck will make it. And you didn't see a Doberman falling from the sky." said Buck with a smile on his face.

"Yes I did and there goes a Persian cat, I'm telling you that the truck will never make it in this weather." said JD as his phone rang; he grabbed it and started out the door after looking at the number.

"Agent JD Dunne?!" said JD as he stepped out into the hall, which was empty.

"Justin, Kim showed up here in New York. She said that she was going to show the drawings to all of our friends and teammates. She has gone over the edge; she showed me photos of everybody. She has been having us followed, very closely. Some of them she should not have had. We have to go." said Jason with a sigh as JD, paced along the hallway.

"Are you sure?" asked JD in a small voice as he slid to the ground his back to one of the walls.

"Yeah. I'm… I'm sorry Justin. For everything." sighed Jason with a heavy sigh.

"Jason, it's not your fault or Tommy's. I joined the fight of my own free will, and the other… well the only one to blame is Kimberly. Jason… have you thought about… well telling?" asked JD, as he looked into the office and saw Buck and Vin goofing off.

"Yeah Justin, but… I don't see how we can keep our lives if we tell. Some times I think that this is our punishment for fighting and then running." said Jason, the last part barley a whisper.

"Oh. I guess that I'll see you guy's at the meeting place in three day's. See-you." said JD with a sigh.

"See-you Justin." said Jason then they hung up, then he looked at the office, then with a sigh he got up and went back in to the office. JD started shutting off everything very slowly.

"Hey JD, me and Vin are about to try to get Chris to let us leave early, you want to help us?" asked Buck with a smile on his face as he looked up from talking with Vin.

"No, you and Vin go ahead." said JD, his face not showing the heartache that it was going thru. Once they were in Chris's office JD finished closing down his computer and unhooking his laptop, he packed up everything that was important to him, and then he left the office. Luckily, the rest of the boy's were out of the office at the time, so he was able to make his escape. JD headed down to the parking garage, he looked around at the vehicles that were there. He knew that he couldn't take his bike, no matter how much he wanted to. And he knew that he couldn't take Buck's truck. 'Well, I guess that Chris's will have to do.' thought JD as he hotwired Chris's Ram. Once he got it running he took off into the night, he headed home to pick up the rest of his things that he couldn't leave with out. Once he got home, he rushed around the loft, getting everything that was important to him. He was grabbing the lockbox, a blanket that Miss Nettie had made him and the necklace that Casey had given to him the weekend before. On his bed, he had left a box that had enough to cover his half of the mortgage. He stopped as he rushed into the front room; there standing in the front room was the rest of Team 7.

"JD, why in the hell did you take my truck and just were in the hell do you think your going?!" yelled Chris as he advanced on JD.

I… I…" stuttered JD, with a lost look on his face.

"JD, what's going on, Pard? Something got you spooked." said Buck as he tried to be gentle with him.

"I… I lied to you guy's." said JD with a sob as he dropped his stuff and fell to his knees, crying. The boy's looked at JD in shock then at each other again. Buck knelt by JD.

"What do you mean you lied to us, Pard?" asked Buck gently.

"My name isn't JD Dunne. It's Justin Stewart, I changed it and everything else that you know about me." said JD, with a sob, as he wrapped his arms around himself and started rocking back and forth. Buck wrapped his arms around JD, stopping him from rocking.

"Aw, Pard. Why did you do that for?" asked Buck, as JD, looked up at Buck.

"I… me and my friends, we… you have to understand… ah hell. You boy's ever heard of the Power Rangers?" asked JD as he got up from the floor and picking up his lockbox.

"Yeah, that was that hoax that that town in California pulled, right?" said Nathan as JD went and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, sort of. Only the Power Rangers were real, there was no hoax. The rest of the world just thought that there was." said JD as he opened his lockbox, pulling out a number of things. Two photo albums, the bundle of birth certificates and Social Security cards, a set of car keys. And finally his morpher. JD looked up at the rest of them before he stood up and put it on.

"Shift in to Turbo!!" yelled JD, morphing as he did. He stood there for second, then…

"Power down!!" said JD, unmorphing, he stumbled as he walked back over to the couch. Chris and Vin catching him as he nearly crashed to the floor. Nathan rushed over to him and started checking him over.

"Uh, thanks guys. I'm not suppose to do that anymore, it… it could kill me." said JD, causing the rest of Team 7 to look at him in shock. Then Buck slapped him in the back of the head.

"JD don't you pull that stunt every again." Buck said, JD just nodded as he rubbed his head were Buck had hit him.

"Ok, JD… uh Justin. You were a Power… Ranger. Well you something happened and you ran away from home, and changed everything and joined the Police Academy?" asked Chris with a look of shock on his face.

"No, I… something's happened and well… I was twelve when I was a Ranger; everybody else was seventeen or eighteen. But most of them… well they had started when they were fifteen. No, what happened was… someone fell in love, only the person that they were in love with… he was… was… loved by someone else. But the thing was that, Tommy, the one in the middle of all of it; he had had something bad happen to him in the past. So when we were attacked by this monster that showed your greatest fear… well Tommy's greatest fear was turning into what had hurt him. After that, Tommy was talking with a councilor, and he was having Tommy draw what he feared, and what his nightmares were. Some how, Kim, the one that loved him, not the one that fell in love with him. Well she some how got a hold of the drawings, well see, by then Tommy was dating Jason, the one that had fallen in love with him. And Kim was down in Florida training for the Olympics and stuff. She had even dumped Tommy the year before; well she came back, I don't know why. The rest of the Rangers were quiet about that, anyways, when she found out that Tommy and Jason were dating, she threatened to tell the cops that Tommy was molesting some of the kids that he taught karate to. Well, we figured that she would never do that and even if she did, well no one would ever believe her. Well she told the cops, and showed them the drawings. Well, they were all over Tommy then, he tried to explain that they were his fears and that… that the councilor had had him do them. Well, it took three days before they talked to his councilor, and was told that they were part of his therapy and that they were what he feared he was going to become. It took another three days before they let him out, Tommy won't talk about what happened during that time, but… he wouldn't let Jason touch him for a long while. We thought that that was it, then a week later Kim sent us a letter saying that if Tommy didn't leave Jason and come back to her that she was going to send this photo she had. It was a photo of Tommy and me in a bed naked, now days you could tell that it was cooked up on the computer, but twelve years ago… Tommy would have been in trouble. And, I guess Tommy had told the others what had happened in jail, but I was twelve, so they didn't tell me. All I knew was that Tommy was afraid of going back, and… well they were my friends, my teammates. So, we left, and every once in awhile Kim will send letters, telling us that she is going to tell, most of the time, all we do is move houses, or cities. But this time, she has been having us followed. And Jason says that we have to leave, but… I don't want to leave. I feel… like I did when I was a Ranger, like I have a family." said JD, as he looked in to the eyes of Chris, who just nodded at JD

"Wow, that is… JD… which to you want to be called?" asked Buck as he looked at JD in shock.

"JD, I like it better then Justin and it's the name that I picked out. I could have kept it as my middle name if I had wanted. You… you're not mad at me?" asked JD as he looked at Buck then the rest of them. They all shook their heads at him.

"JD, where's the rest of… your team at?" asked Josiah as Ezra and the rest of the team sat down on any seat and listened to what JD had to say

"Well, the we are spread out, in fact only two of us have someone else with us. Tommy down in Miami and Billy out in Vegas. Tommy because… well… just in case Kim tried anything. Billy… well he sometimes forgets to eat and sleep. He is a really big brain and well… sometimes he forgets the small stuff." said Justin as he opened on of the albums.

"This is my team." said JD, as he held out a picture for them to see.

"That's Adam in the back, he is a doctor out in L.A now, the one that I'm sitting on is Tommy, he and Trini they have a Dojo in Miami. The one in yellow is Tanya, she lives in New York, she is a radio disc jockey, and the other girl is Kat, she is in London teaching dance." said JD as he pointed to each of them. The he flipped the page.

"This is Jason, he was the first Red Ranger, he is down in Texas, he's a Texas Ranger." JD said as he pointed to the first picture, then he flipped it.

"This is Trini, she was the first Yellow Ranger." said JD, then he flipped the page.

"This is Rocky, he is the one that I took over for, he had gotten hurt in a tournament, for kickboxing. He's a NCIS agent out in D.C, has been for five years now." said JD

"This is Aisha, she was the second Yellow Ranger, before Tanya, she is out in Vegas with Billy." JD said as he point to Aisha's photo.

"This is Billy, he's the one out in Vegas with Aisha." said JD

"And this is Kimberly, the one that cause all of this." said JD as he pointed to a small photo.

"This is the first team, the guy on the end is named Zach. He left the team with Jason and Trini to go to A Teen World Conference. I never met him, he moved to Chicago after the Conference." said JD

"This is the team once Jason, Trini and Zach left." said JD, as he pointed to a photo. The guy's stared in shock at the photos, then back at JD

"Ok, JD, your staying out at the ranch till this is all dealt with." said Chris, as he stood up and grabbed some of the things that JD had dropped. JD just nodded and they loaded his stuff up in the truck, along with some of Buck's then they went out to Chris's ranch.

"Ok, what do you boy's want to know?" asked JD once they were seated around Chris's front room with take-out and beer.

"How did you become a Power Ranger if all the others were older?" asked Nathan with a shake of his head.

"Well like I said earlier, Rocky, who was the Blue Ranger before me, well he got hurt in a kickboxing tournament and I had overheard the guy's talking about what might happen if they were attacked and needed the Blue Ranger. Well when the time came, I took the morpher and helped. Well Rocky couldn't go back to fighting, if you have ever watched some of the news about the Power Rangers, you would see that we got thrown around a lot. Well the doctor told Rocky that he would have to give up tournaments or run the risk of putting himself in a wheel chair. So his days as the Blue Ranger were over, and I was asked to take his place on the team. But Rocky still helped out, he helped Tommy, Adam and Jason teach me how to fight a whole lot better. And… ha, he taught me some of the Spanish cuss words that I know. You think that Inez has a bad mouth when we mess up her place, hell you should hear Rocky curse in the middle of a battle, there was this one time… the whole group of us were at the beach. Jason was teaching me and his cousin Matt how to surf when this monster showed up, right when Rocky was making time with this girl. It pissed him off so much that he started cussing this monster out, calling him everything in the book, and a couple that I know he had to have made up on the spot. The one and only time that I have ever felt sorry for one of the monsters, it didn't know what it had done and… oh you should have seen it. It just stood there while Rocky cussed it up and down the beach, till it finally just went away." said JD, as he laughed at the memory of what Rocky had done that day. The boy's laughed at the image.

"JD, why did you run with the others, why not stay at home, I mean you must have had friends that were closer to your age that you spent most of your time with?" asked Chris as he looked at JD, who was looking down at his feet.

"No, not really. See, my mother died when I was five, and my father… well he was never really at home and we moved around a whole lot. The year that I was a Ranger, was the first time that we had stayed in one spot for more then six months. An as for friends, well I was really smart and in ninth grade already. But I hung out with some of the guy's from my karate class and Rocky's younger brothers, and I kissed Adam's little sister. And well, Kim sort of went off the deep end, she… see, some one had taken some shots at me and Jason when we were surfing one day, but I didn't know if that was Kim or if it was aimed at some of the other guy's that were out there. But when those photos showed up, well we… we decided that it was best to run. And the guy's tried to get me to stay behind. Till we got to my house and we found that my dad had left and wasn't going to be back for three weeks and that I was to stay over at Rocky's or one of my friends. So…" said JD, as he looked down at the floor. Chris and them were mad at his father, to leave your son by his self when he was twelve years old.

"So why Boston?" asked Ezra, as he looked at JD.

"Well, I was born there, actually. And that is were my mother is buried, so me, Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Billy went to Boston. While Tommy, Jason, Kat, Trini and Tanya went to Texas. With Jason, Trini and Tommy going to Dallas, while Kat and Tanya went to Fort Worth. It was just for college, then we all scattered." said JD, with a sad smile on his face as he looked at the photos of his friends and thought of what was going on. Once JD was done telling the boys about his time as a Power Ranger and why they had ran, he slipped out to the front porch and called Rocky.

"DiNozzo." Rocky said, JD hear the sounds of the road going by in the background, Rocky was already on the move.

"Rocky, it's Justin, I take it that Jason called you?" JD said, as he looked out over Chris's ranch and what he had built here in the last six months. A new barn after a gang of thieves had burned down the old one.

"Yeah, you?" Rocky said, JD could hear that he was driving, probably on his way to the meeting place.

"Yeah. But… I'm staying. I've talked to my team, when you get to the meeting place, tell Jason that my team will back Tommy an him. I haven't told them were the meeting place is and I won't, but if they want to stop running, me and the boys will help them clear Tommy's name." JD said, as they front door opened and Buck walked out of the house.

"Justin, that's… that's great, I'll be sure to tell them that. You be careful, and if you talk to my mom, tell her I love her. See-you, Justin." Rocky said, and hung up as soon as JD told him that he would see him. JD closed his phone, looking at it in confusion.

"JD, something wrong?" Buck asked as he held out a cup of coffee to JD, who took it and took a small sip, to make sure that Vin hadn't made it.

"I… I don't know. I called Rocky to let him know that I wasn't going to be coming. He… he sounded afraid, when I told him that I wasn't coming. I told him that Chris and you guy's would back Tommy, but he… he didn't sound as happy as I thought that he would be." JD said as he sipped his coffee as he looked over at Buck, who was frowning at him now.

"Why do you think that he wasn't that happy?" Buck said as he took a sip from his coffee cup and turned to JD.

"That's just it, I can't think of a reason that he wouldn't be happy. I mean they now have the… he told me to tell his mom that he loved her. The others will jump at a chance to tell the truth and get in contact with their families, and the DeSantos family is very tight nit. Rocky should have been jumping for joy, but… but he was afraid. Buck, I think something else is going, something that Rocky and Jason… and Adam, are hiding. But I don't know what." JD said, his mind whirling as he thought about everything that had happened in the past twelve yrs. Some of the things that had always confused him were starting to make a lot of sense, a lot of scary sense.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

DC 7:48 p.m.

in Denver 4:48 p.m.

in New York City 7:48 p.m.

Friday April 25th, 2007

Tony walked into his apartment and dropped his bags. He took a deep breath as he looked around the apartment.

"It's good to be home." Tony said as his cell phone rang, he flipped it open without looking at the caller Id.

"DiNozzo." Tony said as he went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"Rocky, it's Jason. Kim showed up here in New York, she said that she was going to show the drawings to all of our friends and teammates. She has gone over the edge; she showed me photos of everybody. She has been having us followed, very closely. Some of them she should not have had. When I told her to… fuck off, she showed me one… it was of Justin. It had a bull's-eye painted on it, she said that she can have him killed at anytime. Bro, he was in the shower. Then she told me either we turned Tommy over to her or I could choose which one of you that she was going to kill first. We have to go, man." Jason said with a sight. Tony looked up and round his apartment, he loved living here. And… he was going to miss his team.

"Jason… why don't we tell? I don't want to leave, I've… I've found a home here. And I know that you feel the same way about Dallas, so why don't we stay and ask our teams for help?" asked Rocky as he rushed around his apartment grabbing things.

"Rocky… god I wish that we could. But you know that… Kim would take us out. You know that, you know what… what she has done before." said Jason, with a hiss, Rocky sighed as he remembered finding out about Zach and what had happened to him.

"Right, right. So, I'll see you guy's." said Rocky, as he walked to the door, and looked one last time around the apartment.

"Yeah, see you." said Jason then he hung up. Then Rocky walked out of the door and didn't look back.

DC 9:30 a.m..

Saturday April 26th, 2007

"DiNozzo, you better be sick and dieing or dead!" yelled Gibbs as he opened Tony's door.

"Gibbs, don't say that." Abby said as she hit him on the arm. They looked around the front room, everything was neat and in place. Then they walked into the bedroom and stopped short. It looked like a twister had thorn thru there. Clothes were thrown everywhere; his movies were missing and on the bed laid his badge with a note under it. Abby gasped as she looked around the room.

"Gibbs do you think that someone has kidnapped… no they didn't." said Abby as she looked in his closet.

"What do you mean they didn't, Abby?" asked Gibbs as he reached for his cell phone.

"Tony has a lock box that he keeps here in the closet; I don't think that kidnappers would have let him take it with them. He has taken off. But why?" asked Abby as she looked around the room once more, Gibbs just shrugged as he went over to the bed and grabbed the note.

"_Bossman, something came up. I'll be out of the state before you read this. I'm sorry. For the worry that I'm causing. Tell the team that I'll miss them, and that I love them, but I… I can't… I can't come home. Good-bye._" Gibbs read, he looked up at Abby as she gasped, tears running down her face. He opened his cell phone and called Kate.

"Kate, you and McGee get over to Tony's apartment ASAP. I want this place gone over with a fine tooth comb." said Gibbs then hung up his phone, Kate and McGee rushed over and got to work.

Two hours later, they had finished going over Tony's apartment, they gathered in the living room.

"Ok, people, talk to me." said Gibbs as he looked at them.

"Ok, we searched this place top to bottom and we found three photos that are from a time before Tony's was in college. The first one is of two boys and a girl. On the back it says 'Adam, Aisha and Rocky. Age: Seven. Stone Canyon Park. Adam's Birthday. March 23 1985' Now, I've never heard Tony talk about being called Rocky when he was younger, and you can tell that the boy is Tony." said Kate as she handed Gibbs the photo, it showed three kids, sitting on a bench in a park eating cake and ice cream. A couple of things stood out to Gibbs; the fact that the kids were in shorts, in the background he could see two people with bikinis on.

"Kate, this was taken in California I think. Tony was born and raised in New York." said Gibbs as he handed her the photo back to her.

"I know, but that's not all. This is the second photo. It says 'Tommy, Kat, Billy, Adam, Aisha, and Rocky. Age: 16. Angel Grove High School. May 14th 1994.' Ok, I know that Tony said that he was going to school in Switzerland by then, and Angel Grove's is in California." said Kate as she handed the photo to Gibbs who looked at it, then handed it back to her with out saying as word.

"Ok, the last one says; 'Jason, Tommy, Trini, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Kat, Billy, Tanya, Justin. Ages: 18 and 13. Angel Grove National Forest. May 31st 1996.' I thought that Tony said that he went to a cousins as soon as school was over?" said Kate as she handed Gibbs the photo, who then handed it to McGee.

"He did, he said that he went to Italy. But, this shows that he lied, and about a lot of things. Ok, what else do we have?" asked McGee as he handed the photo back to Kate.

"Most of Tony's cloths are here, and can I just say that Tony seems to have a lot of Red and Blue in his cloths. It seems like he was in a rush to get out of here, and didn't take all that much, but he did take a couple of things that were very important to him. He also left his laptop here, but it's wiped clean. And I mean CLEAN, he had to have had help to do it… or someone wrote a program to do it." said McGee as he looked at Gibbs, then over to Kate.

"Ok, so we have three photos of Tony, with the name Rocky on them, a laptop that has been wiped clean, missing cloths and unknown but important stuff, anything else?" asked Gibbs as Abby walked back into the room.

"Yeah, I found Tony's black book, it looks like he thru it away. I don't think that he thought that we were going to be over here this quick or that his neighbors would think it odd that Tony was throwing away some of his stuff. I also found his wallet, but the photos that he kept in here are gone, but not his credit cards or his bankcard. Now, why would he have taken the photos out but not his credit cards or his bankcard, it doesn't make sense." said Abby as she handed Gibbs the bag that held the book and the wallet.

"Ok, that's it, this has now gotten weird. Tony would never throw away his wallet with his credit cards and bankcard, even if he didn't use them, he would still keep them. I think that he wants us to find him." said Kate as she looked from Abby and McGee to Gibbs. They just nodded at her that was strange, especially for Tony, and that he did want to be found.

"Ok, let's get back to the office then we will put out an alert that Tony is missing. I want you guy's to track everything about Tony down, see if we can found out everything that we can. I'll talk to the Director and see if we can't see about going to California and maybe founding out about those photos." said Gibbs as they walked out of the apartment and went back to the office.

DC 2:40 p.m.

Gibbs stocked into the bullpen, McGee and Kate were working at their desk. They looked up as they saw him, they both jumped up.

"Boss, I hacked my way into the High school in Angel Grove, I was able to pull the records of all the Rocky's that would have gone to High School at the time Tony did. There was only one that was at the right time, one _Rocky DeSantos_. He has the right birthday and time as Tony, so I did some digging in Tony's background, some hard digging. Their great, _but_ if you know what to look for, you can find where some of the things have been changed." McGee said as he stood in front of Gibbs, Kate was standing behind him.

"How in the hell did we miss that?" asked Gibbs as he motioned them to follow him, they grabbed their laptops and followed him into a conference room, they started setting up as Abby, and Ducky came in.

"Because who every did this is a genius. The only reason that I found it was because of a couple of things that has changed in the last couple of years. The high school that Tony was suppose to have gone to now has photos of the students stored digitally, and I was able to hack into their records and get a look at what should have been Tony's photo, but there wasn't one. Then I looked at the records for the New York hospital that is listed as where Tony was born. The also just recently started to store there old files digitally, so I looked for Tony's birth certificate. Only there wasn't one, so if there was no birth certificate then I thought that some of those trophies that he has on his walls might have been fake. Well they are, for Anthony DiNozzo, but not for _Rocky DeSantos_. Because according to people in charge of the kickboxing circuit that _DeSantos_ fought in that I talked to, he was a great fighter. He in fact fought in some special tag team fights with a _Adam Park_, and they were great. But the guy that I talked to said that twelve years ago _DeSantos_ and nine others took off, it seems one of his friends was being accused of molesting a couple of kids. Now the guy that I was talking to said that the guy that was accused, he would have never done it. And that he thought the guy was being framed." McGee said as he passed out copies of what he had found. Everyone was shocked, and then Kate stood up as he sat down.

"Ok, I cheeked into Tony's life since high school, it looks pretty normal, till you look really close. Tony has moved about ten different times. Not always towns, but mostly houses. Now that could be easy as bad neighbors, or bad landlords. But I took a real close look, each time that Tony has moved, there has been a phone call from Angle Grove, listed to a Kimberly Hart. Now I called the police in Angel Grove and asked if they every heard of Tony, they didn't, but when I asked if they knew Miss Hart, they said that yes they did. And they told me about the case that they had twelve years ago, Miss Hart came to them with some drawings, of a young man with some kids. The kind that could get a person in trouble, well they arrested the guy but the guy's shrink got him off saying that they were drawings of his fears and not what he want or had done. But the cops didn't believe that. Then Hart showed up a week later with a photo of the guy and a young boy in bed. But, before they could get to the guy, his name is _Tommy Oliver_, him and the young boy, _Justin Stewart_, had taken off. He also told me that a couple of friends had ran away around the same time, but that it wasn't connected. I pulled the file and that of the runaways; they all ran away at the same time and have never been heard from since. And the boy that _Oliver_ was seen in the photo with, he was most of the time staying at his house or one of the other eight, because his father worked out of town and left him home alone. So I did some digging on the runaways, they were the kind of kids that most people love. Out going, friendly, and doing great in school. They were always helping out; in fact, the Principle of the high school that I talked to said that _Oliver, a guy named Jason Scott, Adam Park, and one Rocky DeSantos_ taught karate at a teen hang out called the Youth Center. Now I called and talked to the owner of the place, his name is Ernie Kamala, and he told me when I asked about _Oliver_ that what was said was the most outrages lie that he had ever heard and that _Oliver_ was a good kid. And that if _Justin_ went with _Tommy and them,_ then it was because he wanted to go with them. He told me that _Justin_ hung out with them, now the first thing I thought of was that that was weird. Then he told me that _Justin_ was a freshmen at the high school, which I looked up and he was telling the truth, and that one of the group, a _Billy Cranston_ was helping _Justin_ with his work when he needed it and that the others were making sure that he stayed a kid. I took it that his dad was not in the picture all that much and when I came out and asked that he laughed and said that he had only ever seen the guy twice, once two weeks after _Justin_ started hanging out there and then when he went missing. I also got some info on the others that left at the same time as _Oliver and Justin_. Their names are; _Kat Hillard, Trini Kwan, Aisha Campbell,_ _Tanya Sloan, and _the guy's that taught Karate at the Youth Center." Kate said as she handed out copies of everything that she had, then she sat down while they looked over all of the stuff. Gibbs looked up at the board that had Tony's picture and then looked over at Abby.

"What do you have for me Abby?" asked Gibbs as Abby got up, the bounce gone from her step.

"Ok, when McGee and Kate found all this stuff out we pulled Tony's phone records and started cross checking all of it with DMV records and we think that we have found all of the runaways." Abby said as she started up the wide screen computer screen. Then she pulled up the photos that they had.

"Ok the first one is _Jason Scott_ who we found is living under the name Jay Mason, who is a Texas Ranger. The second one is _Tommy Oliver_ who we found is living under the alias JT Thorten, out in Miami, who owns a Dojo with a girl named Lisa Tran who is actually _Trini Kwan_, the fifth one here. The third one is _Adam Park_ who is living under the name Alexander Masters, out in L.A and is a Doctor. The fourth one is _Billy Cranston_ who is living under the name Will James is a M.E out in Las Vegas. The sixth one is _Aisha Campbell_ who is living under the name Amber Wilton out in New York as a disc jockey. The seventh one is _Katherine Hillard_ who is living under the name Kelly Wilson is in England and New York, splitting her time is a dancer, ballet teacher. And the eighth one is _Justin Stewart_ who is living under the name JD Dunne and is a ATF agent out in Denver." Abby said as she pointed to each set of pictures in turn. They all turned as the door to the conference room opened up, they held their breaths as in walked the Director, but he shook his head. They all sighted and turned back around to what they had been doing.

"Director, what do you have for us?" asked Gibbs as he stood up.

"Two of the runs you made have been flagged; a…" the Director side as he looked at the board then at Gibbs. "Jay Mason, Texas Ranger, and a Will James, a M.E out in Vegas. I want you and your team to go down there with what you have and find out what they have and help them out." the Director, Gibbs nodded and stood up.

"Alright kids, go get packed and then get to the airport, Abby, you're coming with us. Ducky, I want you to keep working on finding everything on Tony and the ten runaways." Gibbs said, then they were all up and going.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Vegas 4:00 p.m.

Friday April 25th, 2007

It was a hot day in Vegas, a cool 105 in the shade. Most people were cursing the weather, but two people in Vegas weren't.

"Will, do you want a glass of Tea? I just made some." Aisha asked as she poked her head into his office. Billy was at his computer, listening to music and IM'ing.

"Huh, oh yeah. That would be great, thanks Alyssa. Hey, what are you going to be doing later?" Billy asked as he got up and followed her into the kitchen of their house. It was very nice and large, and very modern.

"Don't know, why?" Aisha asked as she poured him a glass and handed it to him then picked up her glass that was sitting on the counter. She then went to the refrigerator and started pulling out stuff to make cookies with.

"I was thinking that we could hang out and maybe go see a movie and get dinner. We haven't had the time in awhile." Billy said as he leaned against the counter as Aisha grabbed a bowl and started making cookies.

"Yeah, that would be great, what do you want to watch?" Aisha asked as she worked, mixing the cookie dough together.

"I don't know. Uh, oh, how about that new Mark Walberg movie. Uh… the Shooter, I hear that it's suppose to be good?" Billy said as he got two cookie sheets out for the cookies.

"Yeah, that would be great. And he is really hot, to." Aisha said, making Billy laugh and smile at her.

"Yeah. So where to you want to go to eat at?" Billy asked as Aisha started mixing the cookie dough together a final time before she started putting them on the cookie sheets.

"Oh, how about that new Italian place that opened up close to the station?" Aisha said as Billy grabbed a spoon and started helping her get the cookies on the cookie sheets.

"Yeah, I hear that's a great place. So, say about eight?" Billy said as the last of space on the cookie sheets were filled up. Then they popped them in the oven.

"Yeah, sounds great. Now, get out of my kitchen and let me bake my cookies, and I might even let you have some." Aisha said, laughing as she pushed a protesting Billy out of the kitchen, cookie dough on his lip from sneaking bites. Billy went back to his office laughing as he did.

Vegas 4:48 p.m.

Billy looked up as Aisha came in with a plate full of cookies and another large glass of Tea, she sat them down on his desk.

"Hey, cookies are ready, thought that you might like some and some more Tea. So what are you doing?" Aisha said as she looked at his computer.

"Thanks. I'm just looking around, I'm running a search on Zach, to see if they have found out who killed him." Billy said, then the phone rang and Billy answered it.

"Will James speaking, how my I help you?" Billy asked as he turned from the computer.

"Billy, Jason. I'm sorry Bro, but Kim she showed up here in New York. She had photos of us… all of us. Some of them… she shouldn't have had. Cause… I now know things about yours and Greg's relationship that I didn't really want to know about. Bro she… she had shots of you and Greg, Kat and her girl, hell she even had shots of Trini and Eric. All of them were when they were having sex. She even had a couple of… of Adam in the shower, you know. We have to run, I'm sorry." Jason said with a sigh. Billy sat there and shook his head.

"What… Jason, are you sure? I mean, me and Aisha both have lives here that…" Billy asked as he looked at Aisha, she had sat down on the couch that was against one of the walls in the office. She started shaking her head as Billy talked to Jason.

"Yeah, I know. But I just don't see away out of this. We have to run. See you in three days, ok Bro?" Jason said, the worry and strain in his voice.

"Yeah. Three days, see you then, Jason." Billy said then hung up the phone, he turned to look at Aisha, tears were rolling down her cheek as she sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry Aisha." Billy said as he got up and walked over to her.

"I know. God, Billy, just when I thought things were going great… so now we pack up and take off. Then what?" Aisha asked as she stood up along with Billy.

"Then we make new lives, I guess." Billy said as he looked around his office, thinking about what he want and needed to take with him. It took them two hours to get packed, then they stood looking around what had once been their home.

"I'm going to miss this place. God, Bobby… Billy… I don't want to leave him." Aisha said as she looked around the front room, looking at the photos that were hung on the wall showing their friends that they had made here in Vegas.

"I know, Aisha, I don't want to leave Greg either. But you heard Jason, Kim is not going to leave us alone." Billy said, as they took one last look around then walked out the door to a large SUV waiting in the driveway. They had it loaded up with everything that they were taking.

"Yeah, God Damm Bitch. Why in the hell can't she just leave Tommy and Jason alone?" Aisha asked as they got in and Billy turned on the SUV.

"I don't know, Aisha, I wish that I did." Billy said as he backed the SUV out of the drive and they took off. Inside the house, two notes lay on the coffee table in the front room. And in Billy's office, a news article about a recent conviction in the case that had been open since the murder.

L.A 3:48 p.m.

Friday April 25th, 2007

Adam sat on his surfboard looking out over the ocean, listening as the waves crashed around him. He was happy for the first time in twelve yrs on the ran, and was thinking that it was time to stop running. His watch beeped at him, it was time to go back in. He turned and paddled in to a wave, standing up, he rode the wave in. He was smiling as he ran up to his towel and laid down for a second then he got up and started cleaning his board and drying off. His cell phone rang as he was picking up his stuff.

"Hey, Master's, what's up?" Adam said as he walked to the house that he was staying at for the weekend.

"Adam, it's Jason. Kim found me in New York, she had photo's of everybody. Some of them were… they were of them having sex, or taking a shower. Adam, she… she said that if I didn't hand Tommy over to her that she was going to kill one of the other's. She said that I had to pick, which one of them that she was going to kill. We… we have to run." Jason said, a sigh on his breath as Adam stopped cold in his tracks, looking up at the house that was in front of him. Knowing that he was about to destroy his life, and his boyfriends lives at the same time.

"Damm, this… I'll see you when get I there then." Adam said, as he started back up to the house, the smile that he had been wearing now gone from his face.

"Yeah, see you." Jason said then hung up. Adam rushed up and into the house, he had to be gone by the time that Jesse and Steve got home from work or he would never be able to leave. He went to his apartment and grabbed his stuff, tearing thru the room grabbing everything that he needed. He looked around. A sad smile on his face as he thought about the good times that they had had in this apartment, then he turned and left, a tear slipping down his face as he left his life and new family behind.

London 1:48 a.m.

Saturday 26th, 2007

The ringing of a phone broke the silences that hung over an apartment.

"Hello, Kelly Wilson's, how my I help you?" asked a quiet female voice with a light Irish brogue.

"Uh, is Kelly there, this is Jay Mason. A friend of hers from the States and I really need to talk to her." Jason said with a sense of dread in his heart.

"Uh, no. I am sorry to… to have to tell you this but Kelly was killed yesterday… well Thursday, in a auto accident. I'm very sorry, I had thought that we had called all of her friends." the woman said, tears flowing down her face as she held the phone in a death grip.

"Kelly's… Kelly's dead. Oh god. Oh my god. Uh, this is Amanda, right. Amanda Johnson, you're… you were… her girlfriend, right?" Jason asked as his mind raced, trying to think and drive at the same time. He looked over at Tanya; she had put on a pair of headphones and was staring out of the SUV as they left New York.

"Uh, yeah. How did you know that?" Amanda asked worried as she had never heard of this _Jay Mason_. Kelly had never talked about him.

"Kelly told me all about you when she first met you in Dublin. Amanda, she… she really loved you. Amanda, Kelly she ha… had a lockbox, I know that this is asking a lot of you. But I need you to get it and open it up. I need some of the things in there taken care of." Jason said, his mind going over everything that Kat had told him about Amanda.

"Uh, I'm not sure I should that I should mess with that stuff. At lest till her wil… will is read." Amanda said as she stumbled over the word 'will'.

"Amanda, look. Kelly… Kelly ha… had some things that need to be dealt with. She trusted you, so just please get the lockbox and open it." Jason begged as he thought about what could and would happen if certain things were found in Kat's lockbox.

"Ok, what is it that you want dealt with?" Amanda asked as she got up and grabbed Kat's lockbox from their bedroom and went back into the front room and the couch that she had been sitting on. She opened it and looked inside.

"There should be three folders, and a leather bag. The folders need to be destroyed, burned or sheared, it doesn't matter which. The leather bag need's to be sent to a P.O. box. I need it overnighted, found out how much and put a note in with the bag and I'll wire you the money directly." Jason said, all businesses.

"Ok, what about the rest of the stuff that is in here?" Amanda asked as she picked up a photo of Kat, she was standing on a diving platform about to dive in.

"Kelly left a note, telling what she wanted done with her stuff. Follow it, and remember, she loved you." Jason said then he hung up with out saying goodbye. Amanda sat staring at the phone for a second then she hung up the phone and looked at the lockbox. She started pulling everything out of the lockbox when an envelope with her name fell to the ground. She picked it up and shakily leaned back in to the couch. She opened it and slowly started reading it.

'_Dear Amanda, it's funny, you just left to go and see Megan and Sara's new baby. You told me that one day you hope to hold our own child, and I had to smile while my heart was breaking. If you are reading this, one of two things has happened, I've died and Jay Mason called you and told you to destroy the three folders that are in the lockbox. Or we are sitting together and I'm letting you read this… I hope that it's the second one. But I don't think it will be. Mandy, I love you with all my heart, and… I've been lying to you since the day I met you. My name isn't Kelly Wilson and I'm not from Broome, Australia. I'm from Sydney and my name is Katherine Hillard, my parents are still alive, and the last that I knew… I have three older brothers. I know that you can'…_'

Miami 7:48 p.m..

Friday April 25th, 2007

The Dojo was quiet as a man and a woman sat meditating, facing each other. The quiet of the night was shattered by the ringing of a cell phone. The man pulled it free of the pants that he was wearing.

"Thorten, talk to me." the man said as he got up, the woman just smiled as she watched him.

"Tommy, she showed up in New York at my hotel. She had photos of everybody. Some of them were… very private stuff, Bro. She made her usually threats, then… she asked what would the police think of a Texas Ranger that had sleep with a kid. She had a photo of you, Justin and me in bed together, and none of us had cloths on. It's pretty good, would get you and me lynched before anyone would have the chance to really take a look at it. We have to run man, I'm sorry." Jason said a slight bit of fear and anger in his voice.

"It's ok, Bro. We knew this might happen one day. It sucks, but… I don't see a way out this." Tommy said as he looked over at Trini, who was staring at him in shock. She knew what was going on.

"I know. I'll see you in three day's, ok Bro?" Jason said with a sigh.

"Yeah. See you in three day's, Bro." Tommy said then hung up his cell phone, he turned and looked at Trini. He opened his arms to her and she got up and rushed into them.

"Tommy… what's going on?" Trini asked as Tommy hugged her tight not wanting to let go.

"Kim showed up in New York, at Jason's hotel. She had photos of all of us, some very private photos. She then threatened Jason and me with a made up photo of the two of us with Justin. We got go, I'm sorry Trini, but… I can't see a way out of this. We have to leave Miami." Tommy said sighing as he looked around the Dojo that they had built just the year before. Trini just nodded her head and followed him to the house and up to his bedroom. She watched as he grabbed his stuff and started packing what he was going to take.

"Trini, you need to get your stuff together. We need to leave soon." Tommy said as he stopped and looked at her. She was leaning against the door watching him pack.

"Tommy… I'm not going. I'm going to tell Eric that I changed my name and that I ran away from home. I won't tell him anything about you or the others. But… Eric asked me to marry him the other night and… I said yes." Trini said, tears running down her check as she looked at Tommy, who was staring at her in shock.

"Trini… are you sure?" Tommy asked as he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Trini said, nodding into his chest. Tommy sighted then he pulled back a bit.

"You will make the most beautiful bride in the world. And you tell Eric that he had better take care of you or me, Jason, Rocky, Adam, Billy, and Justin will hunt him down and kill him." Tommy said with a sad smile on his face. Trini nodded, tears falling from her eyes in streams.

"Yeah. Now you better hurry, you have to get to the others. You tell them that I love them and that I miss them. An once the coast is clear you e-mail me everybody's new stuff, ok?" Trini said, as she pulled away from Tommy, wiping her eyes, and smiling at him.

"You got it. And you send us pictures of the wedding." Tommy said as he went back to packing. With in a few minutes Tommy was ready to go.

"Well, I guess that… I'll see you." Tommy said as he stood at the front door, his SUV loaded and ready to go.

"Yeah. I'll wait a week then tell Eric and them that you found the man of your dreams somewhere else and you left. Now, you and the others be careful, and say hi to Jason for me before you two get to involved to remember your own names." Trini said with a sad smile, tears falling down her face. Tommy just nodded and kissed her check then he turned and left. Trini watched as he pulled out of the driveway then slide down the door and stared to cry.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

New York City 6:30 p.m..

in Denver 3:30 p.m..

in DC 6:30p.m.

in Dallas 4:30 p.m.

in LA 2:30p.m.

in Vegas 4:30 p.m.

Saturday April 26th, 2007

Martin looked up as the door to the office opened and in walked Jack and a group of people. Jack walked over to the board and turned around to the whole group.

"Ok guy's, this is the NCIS team that Agent DiNozzo belongs to, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his team." Jack said as Gibbs just nodded as did his team.

"With me is Special Agents Kate Todd and Tim McGee, and also our lab tech Abby Sciuto." Gibbs said

"Agent Gibbs, this is my team, Agents Danny Taylor and Martin Fitzgerald. Then we have a CSI team from here, Detectives Mac Taylor, Danny Messer, Stella Bonasera, Lindsey Monroe, and their M.E Sheldon Hawks. We also have Texas Ranger Carlos Sandoval. Now, they have found out something's and I know that so have we so let's sit down and talk." Jack said as he pointed to each person. Gibbs nodded at them all then he stood.

"Ok what we have so far is this; twelve years ago Tony changed his name from Rocky DeSantos to Anthony DiNozzo. He lied about where he was born and where he went to school. We now know that who ever did this was a computer genius, because Tony got by the FBI background check. We know that Tony was from Angel Grove California and we think that he ran away because a friend was accused of molesting a boy and him and nine others took off. Now, we found out that most people in Angel Grove don't think that he did it. In fact, two of the people that we talked to said that they thought that _Oliver_ had been framed. They also told us that the kids that ran away were the kind of kids that don't get in to trouble, the kind that go to college and do good. We also found out that a Kimberly Hart called Tony a number of times and soon after Tony would move, either cities or homes. She is the one that told the police about drawings and a photo, which is what had them all over _Oliver_. We also have found out who the other nine are and were they are now." Gibbs said as Abby and McGee started pulling up everything that they had on to a big computer screen and then he sat down, Jack and them nodded at what Gibbs had said.

"Well you found the same thing that we did, but we also have found a couple of other things. Two of my people, down in Texas, found out that _Oliver_ might have been molested as a child and that that is what the drawings are. As for the photo, it's a fake, a good one twelve years ago, but now you can really tell the difference. They also found two letters from what we now know are _Oliver and Cranston_; the letters told us a lot of the story, but not any of that. There was a lockbox found in Dallas, it had three sets of ID's in them, they were _TOP_ stuff. My agents and the Texas Rangers down there also found a piece of jewelry that belongs to a man that Ranger Cordell Walker knows, he is going to be looking in to how Ranger Mason got a hold of it." Jack said then turned to Mac who stood up.

"Ok, we found the same things that you found, the runaways, and we also found out where they are now. Now we didn't find a lock box but we do know that Amber Wilton, one Tanya Sloan did have one. That's it for what we have on this end of things." Mac said, and then he sat back down.

"Ok, what we need to do is talk to the other seven runaways, I take it that you have worked out how your going to do that?" Gibbs asked as he looked up at the screen that had the photos on them.

"Yeah, I have Messer and Martin going to Vegas in a couple of hours to check out James and Carson. Walker is sending out one of his and one of my Agents, Samantha Spade to L.A and we have Stella Bonasera and Agent Vivian Johnson are going to Miami. Then Taylor and Ranger Sandoval are going to Denver. I was going to hit D.C while Mac and Walker found out everything that they could about the ten runaways. We can switch some of it up if you want?" Jack said as he, Mac and Gibbs looked at each other.

"No, we can help the best here. McGee and Abby can help us track down everything on the runaways. And Kate can do a profile on all of them." Gibbs said as he looked Jack then Mac in the eyes. They both nodded at him.

"Alright, everyone knows what their to do, so let's get it done." Jack said as he stood up, everybody nodded and got up and started pulling their stuff together. Jack motioned Mac and Gibbs in to his office; they nodded and walked into the office and went to tell the teams that had left know what was going on. While the rest of them started gathering their things or started running searches on laptops and other computers. Kate was looking at the copies of the letters that had been found in Dallas.

"Do we know what this is talking about here?" Kate asked as she pointed to a spot on the letter.

"_I just wished that we could go back to worrying about Rita and Zedd, those were the days, huh._ Do you have any ideal what that might mean?" asked Kate as she looked at Carlos then looked at the others.

"No, I don't think that we even thought about it. Do you think that it means something?" Carlos asked as he took a closer look at the letter.

"I don't know, it's jus that… Well if you take out the fact that Oliver and Mason are in a relationship then what's in the letter changes, but then once you know that they ran away, it changes things again. Look at the start of it, Oliver starts out by calling Mason _Bro_. Now that might be so that no one would know that they are dating, or it could be that because they grow up in California that that is the way they just talk. But then there's the fact that Oliver never uses Mason's name, not the one that he is using now or his real one. Then you have Oliver say that Mason has been sounding _'a bit bothered lately when we talk',_ and _'If there is something wrong you know that you can tell me',_ that sounds like they are really close, not just in the relationship but as friends. Then he goes on to tell Mason that he thought he saw… _Bulk on T.V!!!,_ he say that he swears. Now this Bulk could be a friend from high school or something, but look at the way that he talks about what happened. _I know, you're asking your self if I hit my head, or if it was on _Americas Most Wanted_ or what not. But it wasn't, he was on this show that I like to watch, called _Bones_. You would really like it, but anyway there he was, right there on the show. Anyway, thought that you might get a kick at seeing that,_ he thought that Mason would get a kick out of watching this _Bulk_ on T.V and I think that he thought it would make Mason happy." Kate said as she grabbed her pad and started writing on it.

"Right, the letter can be interpreted to mean any number of things. Like here," Danny Messer says as he points at a part of the letter.

"_~Trini is still seeing that CSI Eric Delko, it's funny to watch Bro, he's all trying to be careful of her when they spar. You should have seen her wipe the floor with him the other day; I'm telling you it was just like she use to do back home. Eric just sat there and stared up at her for a full minute, there for awhile I thought that she had broken him. I even told her that I wasn't helping with the disposal of this body, she wiped around and gave me that dirty look of hers, you know the one. The one she gives when you have done something that she hates, and she just narrows her eyes at you and her mouth pinches. Man I thought that she was going to cook that night,_ FOOD POSINING_, just don't tell her that I said that~_ you can almost hear the laughter in the way that Oliver wrote thought. But what's funny is the way that Oliver talks about Trini, especially when you look at the picture of her. Oliver says that she _wiped the floor with him_ and that it was _just like she used to do back home_. Now, he could be trying to cheer Mason up or he could be telling him this because he thought that he would find it funny." Danny said as he turned and looked at Kate, who was nodding and writing on her pad as fast as she could.

"Right, then he makes the crack about her cooking, and how she looks when she's mad. An then he goes on to talk about her looking at wedding dresses online and her getting _serious about Eric,_ and that _'she can't marry the man that she loves and that loves her, because her ex-best friend will find us and hurt us all, including Eric' _which shows that there is a threat. But look at the other letter, there is no mention of the threat in it when talking about Trini and Eric. In fact the way that it talks in that letter, Billy has no ideal about any threat to them from any former friend of Trini's and I would guess the rest of them." Kate said as she looked at the second letter then back at the first one.

"Your right, the way that Billy makes it sound, their running to protect Tommy. But why wouldn't Mason or Oliver tell the others?" Danny Taylor asked as he, Martin, and Stella came up behind them.

"Maybe they are protecting them, trying to keep them safe from this friend of theirs." Stella said as they looked over what they had, then with the others that were going rushed around to get to were they were going.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Cherokee Indian Reservation, Oklahoma 9:00 a.m.

Dallas 9:00 a.m.

in Denver 8:00 a.m.

in DC 11:00 a.m.

in New York City 11:00 a.m.

in Vegas 8:00 a.m.

in LA 7:00 a.m.

in Miami 11:00 a.m.

Sunday April 27th, 2007

Walker looked at the Rez as they drove up to the house of Jesse Trueheart, it was a small house. In front of the house was a pickup, an old beat-up blue two-tone Ford truck. Walker and Trivette got out as a man stepped out of the house. He was in his late fifties; he had long salt and pepper hair.

"Washo, what do I owe this visit to?" asked Jesse as he waved Walker and Trivette into the house. They walked into the house, then went into the kitchen.

"In the course of a investigation we found half of your old arrowhead necklace that your father gave you and we were wondering if you knew how it had gotten in the position of a Jay Mason also known as Jason Scott?" Walker asked, Jesse just shock his head.

"I don't know, I gave the two halves of the arrowhead necklace to my son's at their births. I know that David still has his, but… my youngest one… he was adopted when he was a baby. I begged the nurse to let him have it, but I don't know if they were able to do it or if they even tried." Jesse said as they sat down at the table.

"Do you know of any way to find your youngest?" Walker asked, as Jesse stood up.

"No, sorry Washo. I don't even know what his name is. Do you want something to drink, or eat?" Jesse asked as he went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of coke and the fixings for sandwiches.

"I'll take a coke, that's it." Walker said.

"Do you have any Pepsi?" Trivette asked as he got up and went to fix himself a sandwich.

"Yes. Just grab a bottle." Jesse said, he turned as the front door was opened.

"Dad, I hope you don't mind but I got a couple of… other things. Oh, sorry." a young man said as he walked in with two bags of stuff.

"It's ok David, this is Washo, his you're… what eight cousin, on my mother's side?" Jesse said as he turned to Walker, who just nodded.

"Yeah. Texas Ranger Cordell Fire Walker, but most people call me Walker. This is Ranger James Trivette, my partner." Walker said to David as he looked at David. He could see something familiar about the boy, but he couldn't lay his figure on it.

"Oh, uh what are you guy's doing here. Isn't Oklahoma a little out of you way?" David asked as he put down the two bags that he had and turned around and started for the front door.

"Yeah. But we need to talk to your father about something." Walker said, David nodded and went back outside, Trivette went with him, and they brought in six more bags of stuff, then went back out and brought in more drinks. Walker and Jesse unloaded the bags, there was food and other stuff.

"David, why did you buy so much? And what is this?" Jesse asked as he held up three memory sticks.

"Oh, those are for my computer and as for the food… I don't know. I just felt like we would need it." David said. The he made himself a sandwich and grabbed himself a coke and sat down with the others.

"So what was it that brought you guy's here?" David asked as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"We found half of your Dad's arrowhead necklace, we were trying to found out how a Jay Mason, also know as Jason Scott would have gotten a hold of it." Trivette said as he eat his sandwich and watched David, he felt that David looked familiar, but didn't know were from. David looked at them in shock then slowly got up.

"You found… you found Jason? How? Were the others there?" David asked as he started pacing around the kitchen. Jesse looked at Walker then back to David.

"David, you know this Jason Scott?" Jesse asked as he watched David as he grabbed his drink and took a long drink.

"Uh…" David started but then Walker spoke up.

"David, you know about the others that ran away with Jason, twelve yrs ago?" Walker asked as he watched David.

"Uh… yeah. Dad, I lied when I said that I couldn't find my baby brother. I did find, and I even got to know him a bit. But… His name is Tommy. Tommy Oliver, he ran away twelve yrs ago and… and this is the first time that we have heard anything about even one of them. How did you find Jason, anyways?" David asked as he stopped pacing and turned and faced them.

"Jay went missing up in New York, he actually works with me he's a Texas Ranger." Walker said, David just smiled and thought 'Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger'.

"Have… have you found the others yet?" David asked as he looked solely at Walker.

"Yes, we have found were they are, but we think that Jay sent out the word for them to run. We know that Rocky DeSantos, Tanya Sloan and Billy Cranston have all gone missing. And Tanya Sloan was last seen with Jay right after he went missing." Walker said, David just nodded at that.

"Yeah. That sounds like Jason. I take it that they are most likely spread out and most of them are off by themselves but Tommy and Billy." David said as he looked at Walker then at his father who was sitting in shock, he hadn't said anything since David had told him that he had lied about Tommy.

Yeah. How did you know that?" Trivette asked as he looked at David.

"I found Tommy when he was Seventeen, I hung out with him a lot for about six months. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life at the time, then Tommy's adopted father told me that maybe I should join the Marines or something. So I joined the Navy and tried out for the Navy SEALs, and I got in. I'm on leave right now, but when Tommy and them took off, it was three weeks before I found out that they had taken off." David said, then he turned to his father.

"Dad, you have to understand, I… I didn't want to get your hopes up. I… I really didn't think that we would ever find them. Ever. And I didn't see why I should tell you when you would most likely never get to see Tommy." David said, Jesse nodded at him, then he sighted.

"It's alright David, I understand." Jesse said, as he got up and pulled David into a hug.

"David, can you think of were they would run to now?" Walker asked as he thought about what David had said and what he hadn't said.

"No. Even then, I had no ideal. An trust me, I tried to find them. All I can think of is that they will have a back up plan, and that if we don't find them now… we most likely won't ever find them, again." David said, Walker nodded at what he said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Vegas 2:00 a.m.

in Oklahoma 3:00 a.m.

in Dallas 3:00 a.m.

in Denver 2:00 a.m.

in DC 5:00 a.m.

in New York City 5:00 a.m.

in Miami 5:00 a.m.

in LA 1:00 a.m.

Sunday April 27th, 2007

Danny and Martin quietly walked off the plane and to the waiting rental, yawning as they loaded the small car.

"Man, we going to the station or to the hotel?" Danny asked as they got in the car and started on their way.

"Uh… it's two in the morning, the night shift is on. And if I see a bed, I'm not leavahhhhing it till at lest noon tomorrow." Martin said, yawning and blinking as he looked at his watch. Danny just nodded, as he yawned also.

"So, to the station and the crime lab and talking to James's co-workers, his boyfriend and Carson's boyfriend. Alright, before we go talk to them, we need coffee. Lots and lots of coffee." Danny said, as he looked out the window at the streets of Las Vegas.

"Your right, we need coffee." Martin said, they went and got coffee, two very large cups, then they went to the police station. They were a little more awake when they got to the station. They walked into the station and stopped at the front desk.

"Hi, we need to talk to whoever is in charge. I'm FBI Agent Martin Fitzgerald and this is New York CSI Danny Messer, we here about Will James and a case that we are working." Martin said as he and Danny flashed their badges and smiles. The receptionists looked at them both carefully, then picked up the phone and called for one of the CSI's to come and get them. The waited for a few minutes then a red headed woman walked out of the back and over to them.

"Agent Fitzgerald and Messer? I'm Catherine Willows." the woman asked as she held out her hand.

"FBI Agent Martin Fitzgerald and New York CSI Danny Messer, Ms. Willows. Uh, my team caught a case and… well we found something's out in the course of our investigation that involve one of your people, Will James. We know that he has gone missing and we think that we might know what happened to him, so if we could talk to you all, that would be great." Martin said, as they shook hands with Catherine.

"Ok, well come on back and I'll gather the team together." Catherine said, as they started back to the labs. Martin and Danny just nodded. They walked back to a empty layout room and then Catherine left to go get here team. In a few seconds, they were all there, including Bobby and Greg.

"Agent Fitzgerald and CSI Messer, this is my team. Our boss Gil Grissom, CSI's Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle; two of our lab tech's, our DNA tech Greg Sanders and our ballistics expert Bobby Danvers. Guy's FBI Agent Martin Fitzgerald and New York CSI Danny Messer. Now, you said that you had found something in your case that involved Will James, just what was that?" Catherine said as they all sat down. Martin and Danny pulled out their laptops and sat them up.

"Ok, what we have so far is this. Friday night, Texas Ranger Jay Mason disappeared; my team was called in the next morning. We canvassed the area, we found out that the last anyone saw Ranger Mason was when he got on a motorcycle and rode off. We checked to see if he might know someone in the area, his partner said that he didn't, but there were calls to a local number, we tried to get a hold of the person that he called. But we couldn't, we dumped his cell phone and found out that he made some calls. One of those calls was to Will James." Martin said as he showed pictures of Jason as Ranger Jay Mason.

"And that is were me and my team come in. The person that Mason called is dating the M.E for our team, and Saturday morning she was missing. We got called in, and found out that she was last seen with Mason. Her name is Amber Wilton. While searching her place we found her day planner and phonebook, we found names that were written a certain way. They were color coded, but they were only first names. So we ran the numbers to get the last names, and we found that the names in the book didn't match with the names of the people that were listed so we ran their DMV records and got photos of them." Danny said as he brought up the photo array of the runaways.

"Now, two of the agents on my team went down to Texas to found out all they could on Ranger Mason. What they found… well was a shocker. It turns out that Ranger Mason is using a fake name; his real name is Jason Scott." Martin said.

"Hey, that's the name that I heard Will talking to that one day and told Brass about." Greg said as he looked at the photo array.

"That's right, and we found out because of that, that Mason has a cabin down in Texas. Now when my two teammates and Mason's co-workers went to his house they found a lockbox. Inside they found three sets of forged papers, all of them top of the line. They also found Mason's real papers, they also found a photo album, it had photos of people that his friends had never seen. Also found were two letters, one from a _Tommy_ and another from a _Billy_. These are copies of the letters." Martin said as he took back up the telling as he handed out copies of the letters.

"The first letter is from _Tommy_, who is Mason's boyfriend, in Miami. It talks about a number of things, most important is the fact that '_will find us and hurt us all'_, we figured out that they were running. Then the second letter, from _Billy_, who lives here in Vegas. It gives names that I think that you will…" Martin said as they ran the second letter. They gasped as they read the letter and realized that it was from Will.

"Wait, are you saying that Will James is a fake name? That he lied to us about who he is and everything?" Greg asked as he looked up at Martin and Danny, shock clear in his face.

"Yes and no. Let us finish, back in New York me and my partner Danny Taylor were working with Mason's partner Carlos Sandoval. We figured out that Mason had the contacts to run if he wanted to and Danny brought up the fact that maybe this wasn't the first time that he had ran. Now while me and Carlos were trying to think of reasons that he would run Danny found a match to Mason. One _Jason Lee Scott_ of Angel Grove California, who along with eight others ran away twelve yrs ago Friday. They are wanted in questioning in the disappearance of a thirteen yr old boy. One of the runaways is a _Tommy Oliver_, suspected child molester. Now, we figured that twelve yrs ago they might not have thought that they could turn to a grown up. Well we pulled the files and their photos and wa-la, ten missing persons. Only now they are in the wind, and we can't figure out why they ran again. While we were finding out that the people that were in Amber's phonebook were missing person's and most of them were now missing once more. NCIS were searching for one of their own, and finding out that the facts that they knew about him were fake. They figured it out because of a couple of photos that were left behind, about the ten runaways and who they were now. They found out that _Oliver_ was arrested for suspicion of molesting some kids, off of some drawings. Only what it was, was his drawings of his fears of becoming the monster that had hurt him as a child." Martin said, showing all of the evidence that they had.

"Wait, your telling me that Will is really some one else, and so is Alyssa?" Bobby said as he looked at the photo array of the runaway's and Alyssa's photo.

"Yes. We think something spooked them, maybe this _'ex-best friend'_ that _Tommy_ talks about had something to do with it. We just don't know." Danny said as he looked at them all.

"But we do know that they all have built new lives, have fallen in love. In fact in _Billy's_ letter he says that '_Why do we not tell our new friends the truth, they would help us. I know that you are sacred of what would happen to Tommy, but nothing happened, and if we told our new friends then they could stop anything from happening to Tommy. Just, please think about it Jason, before Trini or one of the others tells the truth to be with the one that they love.'_ I think that James and some of the others wanted to tell so that they could really be with the ones that they loved. But for reasons that we don't understand Mason and Oliver are afraid of telling." Danny said as he looked at everybody.

"Wait, Will says that '_I know that you are sacred of what would happen to Tommy'_ what if something happened to _Tommy_ while he was in jail. We have all heard about what can and dose happen to some young men in jail. He was Eighteen and he was in jail for how long?" Catherine said as she looked at Martin, as she wrote out her thoughts on a tablet.

"Uh… I don't know. I don't think that they told us. Here let me look it up on our files." Martin said as he started looking it up.

"So what did you find at James and Carson's place?" asked Danny as he turned to Nick as they started working on different things.

"Not much, we do know that Will had planned to take Alyssa out that night to the movies and to dinner. We found a note on his desk reminding him about it, for later. Uh… oh, his computer, he had been on the net right before they left. Or before they got the call, but he was looking for a _Zach Taylor_, and it was up. We don't know what it could mean, but we were going to be looking into it. But I guess now we won't." Nick said as he looked over at Martin.

"Naw, these FBI boy's thei…" Danny started to say but Martin interrupted.

"I got it. Tommy Oliver was in county lockup for six days and… ah shit. He was raped while in jail, that's what Mason is scared of happening." Martin said, as he showed it to Catherine, who just nodded.

"Not just Mason. Will has had some trouble with… we had a case about three yrs after Will started working here. We were called out to the Strip, a kid that had just escaped from jail had been killed. Once the autopsy was done, he was pissed. Come to find out, the kid had been raped in jail, by the guards and the inmates. Will… he just wouldn't let it go, he made sure that the people that had hurt the kid paid for it. Two days after that I found him in the morgue, he was writing a letter, I… I saw part of it. Uhm… '_I now know that we did the right thing by leaving, Tommy would have died if he had to live through that once more. And if he had lived till they once more released him… I don't know if he could have kept his sanity. I hear that he is doing better now, seems Miami is good for him.'_ He was writing to Mason, I never really saw it all, but I remember that he was quiet for days after. I think… I think that what happened hurt _Oliver_ badly, and I'm guessing that as his friends, they were there to pick up the pieces and now their afraid of what could happen if he was forced to endure it again." Catherine said as she wrote down what she could remember of what she had seen.

"Ok, so we have a group of people that are scared for a friend, they've ran away once, and even if they don't want to now, they will again. In fact they have ran." Sara said as she looked at the board that was now holding everything that they had on the case, with everybody putting up new things as they found them. They continued on working for the rest of the morning, till the day shift came on, then they left and went and caught some sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

LA 7:00 a.m.

in Vegas 8:00 a.m.

in Denver 8:00 a.m.

in Oklahoma 9:00 a.m.

in Dallas 9:00 a.m.

in DC 11:00 a.m.

in New York City 11:00 a.m.

in Miami 11:00 a.m.

Sunday April 27th, 2007

Gage and Sam waited till morning after getting in to go and see Adam's co-workers and friends at Community General. They walked in and up to a nurse station.

"My I help you?" a nurse asked as she looked up at them, Gage was dressed in jeans and a blue button up shirt and his black cowboy hat. Sam was wearing a pant suit that was a light gray with a pinkish blouse. Sam and Gage pulled out their badge's and held them dup for the nurse to see.

"Special Agent Samantha Spade, FBI and Texas Ranger Francis Gage, we need to talk to Dr. Alex Masters." Sam said as she put her badge up and looked at the nurse, while Gage smiled at the woman.

"I'm sorry, but Dr. Master's isn't working today, it's his day off. You might want to talk to Dr. Sloan, he has taken Dr. Master's under his wing and might know were to find Dr. Master's." the nurse said, Sam nodded and the nurse called for Dr. Sloan.

"What time do we check in with New York and Dallas, Sam?" Gage asked as they waited for Dr. Sloan to get there. Sam looked down at her watch then over at Gage.

"Noon, New York time, which is in a hour. Then we will check in with what ever we have found out here." Sam said, then turned as their names were called. A old man, in his late fifties to early sixties was walking towards them.

"Agent Spade and Ranger Gage? Dr. Mark Sloan, Nancy said that you want to talk to Alex? Can I ask what about?" Mark said as he looked them up and down.

"It's about a case that we think that he might have some information on. Do you know where Dr. Master's is?" Sam asked, as she pulled out a small note pad and started taking notes.

"No. I'm sorry, Alex… took off Friday afternoon and he hasn't called. He was suppose to be staying at my house. He and my son are in a relationship with another young doctor here at the hospital. They were going to go up to a cabin that we have in the mountains and stay but when my son Steve and Jesse, the other doctor, got to my house Alex was gone. They went to Alex's apartment but Alex wasn't there and the place was a mess. Steve and Jesse are getting worried, they are going to report him missing tomorrow if he doesn't show up at work." Mark said, as Gage and Sam looked at each other.

"That's the fourth that has flown the coop once Mason called them. Looks like Mason sent out the word to run, but why?" Sam said turning to Gage, Gage just shrugged his shoulder's.

"Dr. Sloan, we need to talk to your son, were would we find him at?" Sam asked as she turned back to Mark.

"Steve should be at the house unless he got called into the station for something." Mark said as he handed Gage a card with his home address on the back.

"Station? Is your son a cop?" Gage asked as he looked at Mark then at the card in his hand.

"Yes. He's in Homicide, and has been a cop for the past fifteen years. Why?" Mark asked as he looked at Gage then at Sam and then back to Gage.

"Dr. Sloan, is there anyway that you could come with us to talk with your son and have the other doctor come over there too?" Sam said as she looked at Mark then at Gage, who was just nodding.

"Yes. Jesse is there now, their both waiting for Alex to call and tell them what is going on, or to show up." Mark said, his face showing that he thought that that wasn't going to happen.

"Ok, then if you will come with us I think that we need to talk and find out all that you know about Alex Masters and we tell you all about our case." Sam said, Mark nodded and soon they were out of the hospital and on their way to Mark's house at the beach. Once they got there, Mark showed them in and to the back were Steve and Jesse were sitting with the phone beside them. They were sitting side-by-side, whit Jesse leaning his head on Steve's shoulder.

"Steve, Jesse; this is FBI Agent Samantha Spade and Texas Ranger Francis Gage. Their looking for Alex, and would like to talk about him." Mark said as they got up and looked at Sam and Gage.

"Why do you want to talk to Alex?" Jesse said as he looked at the both of them and then turned to Gage and looked him over once more.

"Can we sit?" Gage asked, Jesse nodded and everyone sat but Gage.

"Ok, what do you know about Alex's background?" Gage asked as he looked at Jesse and Steve, knowing that this was about to hurt them the most.

"Uh… he's a only child, his parents were only children. They died in a house fire right after he got out of high school. He was born and raised here in L.A, uh… he went to college in Boston. Then he came back to California for Medical School, and he's been at Community General for the past seven years." Jesse said as he looked to Steve and Mark a couple of times to make sure he got everything right.

"Ok, well… the thing is… Alex, isn't Alex. His name is Adam Yong Park, he was born and raised in Stone Canyon California, he's the oldest of three son's. His parents are alive, and he has quiet a big family. When he was eighteen him and nine others ran away, one of them was running from the law and what they thought was a situation that they didn't know how to get out of. Now here is the thing, no one's heard a thing from them since they took off. Then on Friday night, Texas Ranger Jay Mason disappeared and what did we find when we started looking for him. That Jay Mason was a fake name and that his real name is Jason Scott and that he was from Angle Grove. That him and nine others ran away from home when they were eighteen, including one Adam Yong Park. Now Mason, Masters, plus three others have disappeared. All after getting calls from Mason, we think that he sent out the word that they needed to run, but we don't know why." Gage said, as he handed out copies of their files.

"Your saying that Al… Adam lied to us? We… we love each other. Why would he… why?" Jesse said, while Steve looked at the files and then over at Gage.

"Alex, he wasn't the one running from the law, was he?" Steve asked, Gage shook his head.

"What's your take on this Ranger Gage?" Steve asked, as he looked at the copies of the drawings, and saw something in them that was familiar.

"We think that this is what happened. One of them, _Tommy Oliver_, was accused of child molestation and is wanted for kidnapping. We think that it was a trumped up charge made by a ex-girlfriend when Oliver started dating Jason Scott. Oliver was arrested once then let go, then the ex-girlfriend we think tried to have him arrested again but they ran. We figure that something most likely happened while he was in jail and…" Gage said, while Steve looked at the drawings, he stood up as realized what was familiar about them.

"Oliver. Tommy Oliver, his mom and dad are named Sean and Kathy, right?" Steve said as he looked at Gage who looked at what info they had on Tommy, then he nodded.

"I thought that I recognized the name. I had just moved to SVU here in LA about three months before, we got a call that someone had heard screaming coming from this house. We get there and we hear this loud crash so we bust in, we… we find this man named Terry Rendale, he was wanted in a number of states for rape and torture. What we found was a fourteen yr old boy, tied to a bed, Rendale had picked him up two weeks before. He had been betting and raping the kid, the kid was Oliver. I remember him because his parents sued the department because when Oliver had ran away there wasn't that much attention given to it." Steve said as he handed the picture of Tommy being raped to Gage.

"That's what we walked into, when we found them. I remember the look in that kid's eyes, he was terrified of Rendale, and what had been done to him. And the fact that he couldn't fight back. Oliver was some kind of karate protégée, a real good fighter. He thought that he should have been able to fight Rendale, but Rendale was bigger and he had been a Marine so he had some training. But it didn't seem to matter to Oliver, he thought that he should have been able to get away from him." Steve said, as he picked up a couple of the other copies of the drawings. He looked at them and saw something that the others had never seen.

"You know that none of these kids have faces? Why the hell didn't the cop's in Angle Grove pick up on this?" Steve said as he handed the photos to Gage and Sam, who looked at them close for the first time.

"I don't know, but they might have missed it like we did. We didn't notice that they didn't have faces, but that moves these all into the realm of therapy." Sam said as she looked at the drawings, then back at Steve and Gage.

"So wait, this _Tommy Oliver_ was accused of molesting some kids, most likely by his ex-girlfriend because he turned gay. Then he's arrested and I think we all know what most likely happened to him in there. He got out and then the cops were going to arrest him again, but he's terrified about what would happen to him so he ran. But why would the others ran with him? I could see his boyfriend running with him, but why the other eight? And who did he kidnap?" Jesse asked as he looked at what they had, trying not to think about the fact that Alex had lied to them.

"The person that he is suppose to have kidnapped is Justin Stewart, only were not sure about that, because Justin Stewart is now going by the name JD Dunn and is a ATF Agent in Denver. And we have been told by someone that knew the ten kids that Stewart would have ran with them when they ran away. So I figure that when the other nine ran Stewart ran way with them, and the cops just jumped to the conclusion that Oliver kidnapped him. As for why they ran away… we don't know. We have a few ideals but nothing solid, we think that they might have made some kind of pact or something. But we really don't know." Sam said, as she looked at them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Miami 8:00 p.m.

in LA 6:00 p.m.

in Vegas 5:00 p.m.

in Denver 5:00 p.m.

in Oklahoma 6:00 p.m.

in Dallas 6:00 p.m.

in DC 8:00 p.m.

in New York City 8:00 p.m.

Saturday April 26th, 2007

Lisa was sitting at the kitchen table thinking about what Eric might think when he found out she had lied about who she was, had changed her name and had ran away from home twelve yrs ago. She got up and made herself a glass of ice tea, turning she opened her mouth to ask JT if he wanted some, then she remembered that Tommy had left, that he had had to run. Tears started gathering in her eyes as the doorbell rang, Lisa wiped at them as she went to the door. Opening it she was shocked to see Eric, Horatio, Ryan, Calleigh and Alexx standing on the front porch.

"Hey, Eric, guy's what are you doing here?" Lisa said as she opened the door wide and let them in to the house and into the front room. They gathered around the front room, Lisa motioned to the couch's and chairs in the room, they all sat down.

"Do you guy's want something to drink? I have some ice tea, made fresh just an hour ago?" Lisa said smiling, as she stood beside the loveseat that Eric was sitting on.

"No thanks Lisa, we need to talk to you and JT, is he here right now?" Eric asked as he looked at his girlfriend and fiancé as she sat down beside him.

"No. He had to go out of town last night. What do you need to talk about?" Lisa asked as she looked at Eric, who was studying Lisa like he had never seen her before.

"Lisa, one of the parents of your students ran a check on you and JT, a very deep and thorough check. They sent the findings to the police, Lisa, we know that you ran away and that you have changed your name. That your real name is Trini Kwan and that you were born and raised in Angel Grove California. And we know that JT's real name is Tommy Oliver and that he is wanted for kidnapping a young boy named Justin Stewart and that he is also suspected of molestation. We know that you probably didn't know about Oliver, but we need to know were he is." Horatio said gentle, as he watched how she reacted to the news of them knowing about her and the news about Thorten.

"THAT'S A LIE!! Tommy didn't do anything to anybody, and Justin he's…" Lisa started to say but stopped as a explosion rocked the house. She ran to the door and yanked it open, across the way Dojo lay in ruins as it burnt from the explosion, Lisa rushed outside and across to the Dojo. The others followed behind her, Horatio pulling out his cell phone and calling it in.

"No!" Lisa yelled and tried to run into the Dojo but Eric grabbed her from behind and held on to her, stopping her from going near it.

"Lisa, no, there's nothing that can be done. I'm sorry." Eric said as he pulled her back away from the ruins of the Dojo.

"Why? Why would someone do this?" Lisa said as she remembered when she and Tommy had painted and fixed the place up after building the place. They had fixed it just the way they had wanted it, and had wished to one day show the guy's the place in person. Behind her and Eric, Horatio picked up a piece of paper that was tacked up on a tree near the Dojo. He read it quickly and then looked over at Lisa.

"Lisa, I found a note. 'Give up or watch yet another friend die.' It's signed with a pink number one. Lisa, what's going on, was someone in the Dojo?" Horatio said as he held the note up for her to read, while Eric stepped back from her.

"No, no one was in there. She… she tried to kill me to get to Tommy? Why? She should know that if she killed me that Tommy would never go near her. He would hunt her down and kill her himself. And what did she mean 'watch yet another friend die', none of us are dead?" Lisa said as she looked at Horatio, trying to hold back tears as she felt the lost of Eric's arm.

"Lisa, what do you know about this and Oliver? You weren't shocked about him?" Horatio said as he looked at Lisa with suspicion in his eyes. Eric and them looked at her in the same way, it hurt to have Eric look at her like that.

"That's none of your business Horatio, this has nothing to do with you or… uh, _Zach_. He's… he's the only one of us that's dead. But… oh my god, she… she killed him. But why, Zach didn't do anything to Kim. So why kill him? I… I don't understand, why?" Lisa said as she turned and looked at Horatio, then turned around and looked at the ruins of the Dojo once more. Eric and Horatio looked at each other, while Calleigh and Alexx went to her.

"Lisa, what are you talking about?" Alexx said as she wrapped her arms around her, Lisa leaned her head on Alexx's shoulder, tears running down her checks.

"Kim did this, she wants Tommy back. Now I know why Jason said that we had to run and hide, she was threatening us. She killed Zach, but I don't know why. Zach didn't have any… Tommy. Zach liked Tommy, he had thought of asking him out. Was going to when he got back from Chicago, but he got killed before he could come home. She killed Zach because Zach was going to ask Tommy out, but that… that was a four months after she had dumped Tommy. Why would… she never wanted anyone to date him. She wanted to date others but she didn't want him to date anyone else." Lisa said, not really noticing the others that were there. Horatio, Eric and Ryan looked at each other then at Lisa.

"Lisa, we need to know what is going on?" Horatio said gently as he walked up to her and Alexx. Lisa looked up at him then down at her feet. She then looked over to Eric, she nodded her head and turned to the house.

"Ok, but we need to go inside for this." Lisa said, then went inside and Lisa went upstairs and grabbed her lockbox and a few other things. Then she came back down, the others were in the kitchen with it's big table. She put the lockbox and other stuff in the middle of the table.

"Ok, you know that my real name is Trini Kwan, and that JT is Tommy Oliver. Ok, I've been friends with JT since he moved to Angel Grove at the start of our sophomore yr in high school. JT started going out with a friend of mine named Kimberly Hart a few months after he got there. They dated till she left and went to Florida to train for the Olympics at start of junior yr, JT and another friend of mine, Jason Scott started dating half-way thru our senior yr. Kim showed up two months before we graduated from high school. She showed up thinking that JT would still be waiting for her I think. She got real mad when she found out that him and Jason were dating. She said that either JT drop Jason or she would make his life a living hell. He told her no so a few day's later she took some drawing that he had done in to the police. How she found out about them I'll never figure out, but they swooped down on JT and wouldn't let him explain about them." Lisa said as she opened the lockbox and started empting it out. She pulled out the folders that held the other id's that she had.

"What were the drawings of?" Ryan asked, talking for the first time as he watched Lisa pull out a large album and a small leather bag, which she put in her pocket.

"JT was… was raped when he was fourteen. He was sent to a number of psychiatrics, who kept saying that he might one day do to others what had been done to him. It scared him to death, the drawings were what his new psychiatrics was having him do to workout those fears, without him having to talk about them. JT is a very private person, he tends to bottle things up. Well the cops wouldn't listen, but finally they did, after six days. But the damage had already been done, he had… he had been beaten and raped a number of times while in jail. A month later Kim was back trying to get JT back, and when he told her no again she sent a fake picture of JT and Justin in bed naked. A few days later Jason and… two of our other friends said that we needed to ran, that JT wouldn't and couldn't survive another stay in jail. But, now that I think about it, they were scared. They must have found out about what really happened to Zach, but didn't tell the rest of us." Lisa said as she sat down, looking at the box as the others looked at what had been in the box. Calleigh looked up at her as she sat down, a lost expression on her face.

"Lisa, your friend Justin, would that be Justin Stewart, the young boy that Oliver is suspected of kidnapping?" Calleigh asked as she opened one of the files and nearly dropped it. Inside was a complete set of papers in another name, it had everything.

"Yes. Uh… ok. You know why we ran. The others have ran by now, so it won't hurt them to tell you this. Jason was going by the name Jay Mason, he's a Texas Ranger, Justin was going by the name JD Dunne and he's a ATF Agent out in Denver. The others are, Adam Park, he became Alex Masters and is a Doctor. Rocky DeSantos he's a NCIS Agent by the name of Anthony DiNozzo, Billy Cranston is a M.E out in Vegas by the name of Will James. Aisha Campbell is a Vet out there too that goes by the name Alyssa Carson, Tanya Sloan is a DJ in New York that goes by Amber Wilton. Katherine Hillard, she went by Kat, she lives in London and uses the name Kelly Wilson." Lisa said as she picked up one of the albums that was on the table and opened it up. She turned it around so that everybody could see it.

"This is Justin at his High school and College graduations," Lisa said pointing to the photos, which showed Justin surrounded by the others, smiling as he held up his diplomas.

"An this is when he graduated from the Academy, then his ATF training graduation, we weren't there for that one. But Justin sent photos, that's his team, he's told me that their like a family. I hate thinking what this has to be doing to him." Lisa said as she pointed to the photos and then turned the album to her, a sad look passing over her face as she touched the face of each of her friends.

"Lisa, were did you get these documents at?" Calleigh asked as she held the folder up and then looked around at the others who were as so staring at the folders in shock.

"Uh, oh. Billy and Justin, why?" Lisa asked as she looked around the table at them.

Miami 8:00 a.m.

Sunday April 27th, 2007

Stella and Vivian pulled up to Trini and Tommy's home there were a couple of cars and a Hummer from the Miami-Dade police department in the drive way. Also to the side where they knew the dojo that they ran sat, a wet burnt-out ruin. They looked at each other as they got out of their rental car and walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell, the door was opened by a tall man with red hair.

"Can I help you ladies?" the man said as he looked them over.

"Yes. I'm Agent Vivian Johnson with the FBI, this is CSI Stella Bonasera of the New York Crime Lab, we need to talk to Lisa Tran and JT Thorten." Viv said as she and Stella showed their badges. The man just nodded and opened the door wide and let them in.

"My name is Detective Horatio Cain, of the Miami-Dade crime lab. Miss Tran is in the front room, but Mr. Thorten is not here." Horatio said as they walked into the front room, Trini and Eric were on the couch talking and Alexx and Calleigh were sitting at a table in the next room looking over what Billy and Justin had done.

"Lisa, these ladies would like to talk to you, FBI agent Vivian Johnson and CSI Stella Bonasera." Horatio said, as Lisa looked up at the women.

"Oh, hello. Uh what can I do for you?" Lisa asked as stood up, she shook Viv and Stella's hands then waved them to the chairs that sat in front of them.

"Thank you Ms. Tran, can I ask were Mr. Thorten is right now?" Vivian asked, as she sat down, Stella beside her.

"JT had to go away on business, why?" Lisa said, hoping that Horatio and them wouldn't say anything about her lie.

"Ms. Tran, we know that you and Mr. Thorten changed your name and ran away from home twelve yrs ago. We know that your real name is Trini Kwan and that JT's is Tommy Oliver. We know about the other eight people that ran away with you, we found Tanya's black book when her boyfriend reported her missing and it had your first names and numbers. When we crosschecked them to get the last names, we found that the names that Tanya had put down were not what was listed in the phone records. We know that your on the run from your former best friend Kimberly Hart, from a letter at _Jay Mason's_, we also found the identities for when he needed to run. We also found the drawings that JT had done, we realized that they were the kind that a psychiatrist would have had some one do." Vivian said, watching as Lisa started in shock at what she had to say.

"You… you know all of that? You know that JT… Tommy didn't hurt anyone?" Lisa asked, everyone could see the hope and fear in her eyes.

"Yes, Lisa… Trini, we know that he didn't do anything. Now, we need to know what is going on _now_, why have you all ran, what happened?" Stella asked, sitting forward in her chair.

"Kimberly called, she has been having us followed, I guess. She showed Jason photos of all of us… photos that she really shouldn't have. Some that she would have had to… to break in to places to get the photos. All I ever knew… before now, was that Kimberly said that if Tommy didn't come back to her then she was going to say that all of us had been… been doing what she said that Tommy had been doing. She had already gotten Tommy in trouble and the cops hadn't believed us then, so we figured that they wouldn't believe us this time either. So we all decided that we would take off for awhile and let her forget about Tommy. Well about three months after we had been gone, we got a package, it was from Kimberly. It showed Tommy and Jason, in the bathroom… well she shouldn't have been able to find us, let alone get photos of Tommy and Jason. So that's when we knew that we were going to have to leave for awhile longer then we had planned. After that, we would get packages in the mail about every three months, till just after our Freshmen yr, when Billy did something that hid us. She would find us every once in awhile, after College, but once we moved houses or towns we were hidden once more. In fact we haven't heard from her in about… a two an a half years. I had hoped that this meant that she was gone, it was the longest she had left us alone. Before this, the longest that she had left us alone was eight months." Lisa said, leaning in to Alexx, who hugged her tightly to her.

"Then when JT left, someone working I guess with her blew up the Dojo, and left a note. Saying that they had already killed one of us, and it was signed with Kimberly's signature sign, so I know that it was from her. And the only one of us that's dead is Zach Taylor and then I knew. She had killed Zach because he had thought about asking Tommy out, he must have called and talked to her about it. They were real good friends, I thought." Lisa said, tears running down her face, she wiped them away, as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Lisa, why didn't you go with JT when he left? That was the plan wasn't it?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, but once the call came from Jay, I just couldn't. Eric had asked me to marry him, and I want to, so I told JT that I was staying. I was going to tell Eric that JT had met the man of his dreams and had ran off with him, then in a couple of months I was going to tell him that I had changed my name and had ran away. I thought that I would work, but one of the parents of our students ran a deep check on us. I guess the times have caught up with us." Lisa said, as she smiled a sad smile at Stella and Vivian, then leaned back and looked up at Eric, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Now, all we have to do is find all of your friends, clear up this mess and let me meet your parents, then we can walk down the aisle." Eric said with a smile, hope and love shining in his eyes. Lisa twisted around and climbed over the back of the chair, she threw her arms around Eric, kissing him deeply. Alexx and Calleigh laughed at them, tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces. Stella and Vivian just smiled as Lisa sat back down after letting go of Eric and watching him walk back in the other room.

"Lisa, we need to know were Jay is going, can you tell us, please?" Vivian said, looking Lisa in the eye, Lisa, bit her lip as she looked over to a picture of her and JT that had been taken when they had opened the Dojo.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Denver 8:00 a.m.

in LA 7:00 a.m.

in Vegas 8:00 a.m.

in Oklahoma 9:00 a.m.

in Dallas 9:00 a.m.

in DC 11:00 a.m.

in Miami 11:00 a.m.

in New York City 11:00 a.m.

Sunday April 27th, 2007

Danny and Carols looked around at the lobby of the Federal Building that housed the ATF in Denver, it was a nice looking building, and it had tighter security then the Federal Building in New York.

"WOW, this place is pretty nice, the security is better then what we have in New York." Danny said as the moved thru the door after showing their badges.

"Yeah, it's nicer looking and has better security then what we have at Ranger Headquarters in Dallas." Carlos said as they made their way to the front desk, were a middle aged woman sat working on a computer.

"FBI Agent Danny Taylor and Texas Ranger Carlos Sandoval. We need to talk to Agent JD Dunne, were can we find him?" Danny asked as they showed their badges once more, and they were looked at very close, then handed back to them.

"Agent Dunne is part of Team 7, their on the 11th floor, but their not in today. They just finished a big bust last night and Director Travis sent them home with orders not to show there faces for at lest three days." the secretary said, as she handed their badges back to Danny and Carlos.

"Damn. Ma'am, do you know how we might get a hold of Agent Dunne, it's vital that we talk to him at once." Danny said, trying to think of what all they had on Agent Dunne and his team.

"Well, I'd wouldn't try Agent Dunne's house, Team 7 is most likely out at Agent Chris Larabee's ranch outside of town. Do you have the address for that?" the secretary said, as she started typing very fast on her keyboard.

"Uh, no. Is it possible that we…" Danny said, as the secretary held out a piece of paper that she had just printed out for them.

"This is the address and the directions out there, also the number of the ranch, I'd call before I pulled up. Team 7 is a little jumpy after a bust, they have been known to point guns at people before they can say who they are." the secretary said, smiling at them. Danny and Carlos smiled back at her then thanked her and headed off for the ranch and to talk to JD Dunne, otherwise known as _Justin Stewart_.

An hour later they pulled into the driveway of the ranch, their breaths were taken away with the beauty of the house the view of the mountains in the back. Danny pulled the rented SUV up beside a Jag, shutting off the SUV they got out. On the porch was talk man, he was about six feet and about three or four inches tall. He had blonde hair and was dressed all in black, he scowled at them.

"Uh, hi. I'm FBI agent Danny Taylor and this is Texas Ranger Carlos Sandoval, we're here to talk to JD Dunne, it's a matter of vital importance." Danny said, as they handed their badges to the man. He looked at them really close then tossed them back to them and turned around and started into the house. Danny and Carlos looked at one another then they followed him into the house. The blonde man that they were sure was Chris Larabee headed to the back of the house were there was a den, when he pulled open the doors they found out why. In the room was JD Dunne or _Justin Stewart_, who was sitting at a computer, scowling at it in a proxy of what Larabee had given them.

"Boy's, this is FBI agent Danny Taylor and Texas Ranger Carlos Sandoval, their here to talk to JD. Now, JD, have you been hacking into places that your not suppose to again?" Chris said, glaring at JD, who looked up at Chris with an angelic look on his face, or at lest he tried, Chris wasn't buying it.

"No way Chris, the last time I did that you told me that if I got caught… that your were going to take me out behind the barn and shooting me. I'm to young to die, an Casey would kill me." JD said, smiling at Chris, then looking at the two men.

"So, what do you want with me?" JD asked, looking at them, the Texas Ranger looked familiar, but JD didn't know why.

"Agent Dunne, we're here to talk about Texas Ranger Jay Mason, or you might know him as _Jason Lee Scott_." Danny said, shocking everyone but Carlos in the room with what he had said.

"Jay, aw hell. Your Jay's partner, Carlos, I thought that I recognized the name and you. But why are you here, last I heard from Jay was that he was in New York and was headed home. In fact I was going to call him in a few hours and see how he liked New York." JD said, trying to think and figure out how much they knew and what he should tell them. They might not be as good about what they had done like the boy's had been.

"Agent Dunne, we know that Jay Mason is really _Jason Lee Scott_, and that twelve years ago, him and nine others ran away from home, and that you were with them, _Mr. Justin Stewart._" Carlos said, shocking Team 7, out of their seats and had them moving around JD. Chris and Buck were glaring at them so fierce that Carlos was sure that if looks could kill, they would be dust in the wind.

"Uh… I don't know what your talking about." JD started, but was stopped by Danny, who held up his hand and then started talking.

"Agent Dunne, we know that the ten of you ran away twelve years ago, we found the records that you guy's made in case you had to run again and we also found and understood the drawings that _Tommy Oliver_ did. Do you want your friends running for the rest of their lives? We can help them get everything straightened out, so that they can go on living their lives." Danny said, as he looked at JD, who had pushed his way through the guy's as he had started talking.

"You know about what we did? How we ran away, and why? How?" JD asked as he looked Danny and Carlos over, wondering if he should trust them with the truth.

"When Jay went missing, there was a lot of things that didn't add up. He told me that he had never been to New York and that he didn't know anyone there. Well, when he went missing we found out that he had called two numbers there in New York and that he was seen dropping off a girl at the radio station that she works at. Then he lied about going to his room to eat and then to bed, when he was actually going out to dinner. He was seen the night he disappeared with the girl, who yelled out the name _Jason Lee Scott_. Then once we started looking for him, we found the names and numbers for the ten of you, at that point there was nothing that was standing out. Till we found out that two of the men that Jay Mason had called had gone missing, then we started digging. We found out Jay's name was false, we found out that twelve yrs ago that he had been named _Jason Scott_, and that him and nine others had ran away when one of them had been accused of something that they didn't do." Carlos said, listing everything that they knew.

"So, ya'll know. Ok, what do you want to know?" JD said as he turned and went to the couch beside the computer and sat down. Buck sat down on one side of him while the others sat in such away that Danny an Carlos couldn't get close to him.

"What we need to know is what happened back then to back you guy's run. _Oliver_ was out of jail, he wasn't in danger of going back, so why did ya'll ran?" Carlos asked, as he pulled out his notepad and started taking notes.

"The reason that we ran was that Kimberly Hart, she was _Tommy's_ ex-girl friend, she had a photo. She said that it was real, but it wasn't, it was of me and _Tommy_, naked in bed. She told _Tommy_ that if he didn't drop _Jason_ and come back to her that she was going to show it to the cops. At the time I hadn't been told what had happened while _Tommy_ was in jail, but I can guess now. The guys wouldn't have let _Tommy_ go back to jail, so they were getting ready to run. When the next thing I know, _Adam_ and _Rocky_ are over at my house telling me that we have ten minutes to get everything that I want to take with me. Before that, they weren't going to let me come, but then all of a sudden their telling me that we have to be fast. That we have to meet _Jason_ and them in thirty minutes, and that we have to be out of the door in ten minutes or we have to leave everything. It wasn't till I thought back to then that I noticed that at the time that _Jason, Adam and Rocky_ were scared. Not scared for _Tommy_ the way that the rest of us were, but they were scared of something else. The last time that I talked to _Rocky_, he sounded scared, and some of the things that we did back then now makes really scary sense." JD said.

"What makes scary sense now, Agent Dunne?" Danny asked.

"Call me JD, I prefer it. The others are, Chris Larabee, Buck Wilmington, Vin Tanner, Josiah Sanchez, Nathan Jackson, and Ezra Standish. As to what makes scary sense now, was the way that _Jason, Adam and Rocky_ acted for the first three months. They were real jumpy, we moved like six times, till the girls told them that if they moved us one more time, then they were going to kill them in their sleep. Then a photo of _Tommy and Jason_ showed up, I never saw it, but I can guess that it was them while they were having sex or something. An _Jason_ and them rushed us out of the town that we were staying in and had us clear on the other side of the country by the next morning. And that's when we split up; _Rocky, Adam, Billy, Aisha_ and me went to Boston. While _Tommy, Jason, Trini, Kat and Tanya_ went to Texas and Dallas an Fort Worth. Once there, we switched id's to the ones that we have now, and I guess that whatever threat that had sent us running was gone. I know that Kim has never came near me, or so that I know. But… when I was in Boston on patrol, _Jason_ called me an told me that I needed to take the offer that Denver was giving me. I guess now, that Kim had said something, and they wanted me out of Boston." JD said, as he looked at Danny and Carlos, then looked at his team.

"Ok, that explains why, you guy's ran and why none of you have gone home. This Kim is using you guy's to hurt _Oliver_, with the threat of more photos, as far as the rest of you know. An I bet she is threatening something more to the ones that know what's really going on. Ok. JD, can you tell me where there going? If we can find them, then we can fix this entire mess, once and for all." Danny said, thinking about what they knew and what they had been told.

"Yeah, ok. Their headed to North Dakota, a small town on the boarder between the US and Canada. There's a guy there that will get them across the board, from there their going to head for different parts of the world. Or that was the plan twelve yrs ago when we put this all together, but with me staying… their plans have probably changed, but they are still most likely on their way there." JD said, then he looked to Chris then back at Danny and Carlos.

"JD, do you think that they will come back for you now that your not going?" Carlos said.

"No. Jason would like to, but he will have to make sure that everyone is safe and that Tommy is the safest of all of them." JD said, the others just nodded at what JD had told them.

"Ok, this is good. JD, do you have a step-up here for Teleconferencing?" Danny said as he looked at his watch, it was just ten o'clock, they had two more hours till time to talk with Jack and them back in New York.

"Yeah, why?" JD asked as he stood up and started pulling together the stuff that was needed.

"We have to call in an update at noon, New York time. Well if we can do that here, then we can get on the ball to finding the others just that much faster." Danny said, which just had the others and JD nodding at him.

"Ok, I can have it up and running in a couple of minutes." JD said, then he stopped dead in his tracks as a thought acuured to him.

"Uh… have you guy's heard anything about Kat… uh Kelly? She was suppose to call me the day that Jason called and told us all to run, but she never did and we were swapped that day that I never got the chance to call her and check up on her. Then when Jason called, I didn't even really think about it, I just figured that she would call me when it was safe. But she hasn't and I don't have a number to call her with." JD said, babbling as he thought about the fact that Kat hadn't called yet, and that he felt like there was something wrong.

"No, but once we talk to my boss, I can find out, he was going to check on her. She lives in London, right?" Danny asked as he looked at the information that they had on each of the runaways.

"Yeah, but her and Amanda; her girlfriend, they bounce between there and New York. Amanda has a house in out in the Hamptons, Amanda comes from money I guess, but they were due back there uhm… Friday night." JD said, as he went back to pulling together all of the teleconferencing stuff. Danny just nodded at what JD had said, writing it down.

"Ok, when we talk to Jack I'll tell him, but he might have already found this stuff out." Danny said, JD just nodded as he sat to work.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

New York City 11:45 a.m.

in LA 7:45 a.m.

in Vegas 8:45 a.m.

in Denver 8:45 a.m.

in Oklahoma 9:45 a.m.

in Dallas 9:45 a.m.

in DC 11:45 a.m.

in Miami 11:45 a.m.

Sunday April 27th, 2007

Jack slammed out of his office and up to the board that had the missing runaways photos on it. He pulled off one of the photos, looking at it, then turned to the others that were in the room.

"I just got off the phone with Amanda Johnson, Katherine Hillard's girlfriend and Scotland Yards. Hillard was killed in a car accident Thursday night, Scotland Yards at first thought that it was a simple accident, but have since ruled it a homicide. Ms. Hillard was run off the road and then… she was stabbed. While I was on the phone with Ms. Johnson, she told me that she had gotten a call from a man named Jay Mason. He had told her that he was friend of Ms. Hillard, he told her that he needed something sent to him from Ms. Hillard's lockbox, and that there were some files that he needed disposed of. Ms. Johnson, had been about to do it when Scotland Yards came and told her of what they had found. She thought that she should turn what she had found over to them, what was found was the something's that were found in Ranger Mason's house. Ms. Johnson said that Mason told her that the stuff that was in the lockbox had to be taken care of. And that he needed a leather bag overnighted to him, to a P.O. Box, she said that he sounded scared and afraid, now that she thinks back on it. What was found in the leather bag was a phony 'Power Ranger Power Morhper', Scotland Yards is overnighting it as we speak. Maybe there is something special with these things, they might be hiding something. Don't know. Also, we now know what aliases, that she was going in under were. Kendrix Morgan, Dana Mitchell, Jen Scott." Jack said as laid down the photo of Kat, on to the table, as the others cursed at the news.

"Shit, I was hoping that we could get all of these kids home." Mac said as he picked up the photo and looked at a smiling Kat, with her Mom and Dad and her three brothers. It had been taken just three months before she had ran away with the others.

"Who's going to be informing the Hillard's?" Gibbs asked as Mac handed him the photo, he shook his head, such a waste of a life living on the run.

"Yeah, I'm just about to call them. Hopefully they can tell us how to get in contact with the rest of the parents of the runaways. I haven't been having any luck calling them and letting them know that we have found them." Jack said, just as one of the phones in the office rang. One of the other FBI agents answered it.

"Hey Malone, there's a group of people here to see you down at security, they said that they have some information about that Texas Ranger." the FBI agent said as he held out the phone to Jack, who frowned at the man and the phone. He took it and listened for a few minutes then smiled.

"Yeah, send them right up. Thanks Jameson, that's great." Jack said, then he hung up the phone and turned around and was smiling at them,

"That was Jameson at the front door; the Hillard's, Park's, Campbell's, Sloan's, Kwan's, Scott's, Mr. Cranston, and Mrs. DeSantos are here and on their way up." Jack said, while the others smiled back at him as they sat there in shock at what they had heard. Two minutes later the fourteen parents walked into the office, the men were in the front and with the women in the back clutching photo's of the runaway's to their chest. Mac and Gibbs stood up as they reached them, Gibbs looked back to were Abby was setting up the video equipment for the teleconference that was to happen at noon.

"Agent Malone, my name is Captain Sam Park, this is my former partner Cameron Scott. We understand that your looking for a Texas Ranger by the name of Jay Mason, well I don't know if you have found out or not, but his real name is Jason Lee Scott. Him and nine other kids ran away twelve years ago and this is the first time that any of us has heard anything about them." Sam Park, Adam's dad said as he pointed to Cameron Scott, Jason's dad and then the other.

"Captain Park, we have been trying to get a hold of you guy's since last night, if you would all sit down, I think that we have a lot to talk about." Jack said, as he motioned to the table, once everybody was seated Jack started talking.

"Ok, I think introductions are in order. I'm Jack Malone and I head a team of agents to find missing person. To my right is Special Agent Gibbs with NCIS, beside him is one of his people Tim McGee. Over there by the computer is their tech Abby Sciuto, and on my left is Mac Taylor, he's a CSI for New York City." Jack said then nodded to Sam who stood up.

"Ok, like I said, I'm Captain Sam Park. I'm the Police Captain in Angle Grove, to my right is my number one man Cameron Scott. Beside him is his wife Mai, beside her is William Cranston. Next we have Consuelo DeSantos, Aidan and Hannaa Hillard, Li-Kang and Heija Kwan, Bobby and Lindsey Campbell, Landen and Keisha Sloan and to my left is my wife Ling-Mai." Sam said then he sat down and nodded to Jack who looked at the parents of ten runaways, ten kids that had gotten in over their heads and had thought that the only way to protect a friend had been to run.

"Ok, like I said, we've been trying to get a hold of all of you since last night at about six o'clock. We have information on your kids, do you want any news told to all of you or do you want to be told alone?" Jack said as he looked at each of the parents in turn. They looked at Sam and nodded.

"When the kids took off we agreed that whatever news we found we would all hear it, no matter what." Sam said, his heart clenching, he knew that one of the kids had to be dead, that would be the only reason that they would say that.

"Ok, so far we have found all ten kids, we know where they are and what they are doing. They are using fake names; Jason is Jay Mason of course. Adam is Alexander Masters, Rocky is Anthony DiNozzo, Billy is Will James, Katherine is Kelly Wilson, Trini is Lisa Tran, Tanya is Amber Wilton, and Aisha is Alyssa Carson. Oh, Tommy Oliver is JT Thorten an Justin Stewart is JD Dunn. Now, Mr. and Mrs. Hillard, Katherine… was killed Thursday night in London, where she had been living for the past seven years I'll give you the number of the inspector at Scotland Yards who is handling the case. Now, the others as far as we know are alright. In fact Mrs. DeSantos, Gibbs and his team actually work with your son Rocky, and have for the past three years. Mac knows a little about Tanya, Mr. and Mrs. Sloan, she's dating one of his CSI's. She's a DJ here in town. As for the others, we have people that will be calling in, in a few minutes and we will find out about the rest of them. I can tell you what they do, and where they live. Mr. and Mrs. Scott, as you know Jason is a Texas Ranger, he has a house in Texas. He has a group of friends and co-workers that really like him, and that are all trying to find him. Mr. and Mrs. Kwan, Trini is in Miami with Tommy Oliver, they own a Dojo together, we know from a letter that Trini is dating a CSI down there and that she is thinking marriage, from the letter it sounds like she has found happiness. Mr. Cranston, Mr. and Mrs. Campbell, Billy and Aisha are in Las Vegas. Billy is an medical examiner and Aisha is a veterinarian, also from a letter we know that they are both dating lab techs at the CSI lab in Vegas, from the letter they sound happy. Mr. and Mrs. Park, Adam is a Doctor out in LA, that's all that we know about him till our teams check in, I'm sorry." Jack said as he told them all that they knew about the kids. Jack looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that they had five minutes till the teleconference.

"Adam is in LA, how long has he been in LA?" Sam Park asked as he looked at Jack in shock. The others where in shock about what they had heard, the woman were huddled around Aidan and Hannaa, as they came to terms with the fact that they were never going to see their baby ever again.

"Ah, he's been there eight years. He works at Community General Hospital. Now there is one thing, we think that they are running from a threat from a old friend of theirs, a Kimberly Hart. We know in fact that Rocky has moved any number of times when Miss Hart has called him, we don't know what kind of hold she has over them, but we think that she is the reason that Jason ran now. And we know that he put out the word for the others to run, were hoping that we can catch them before they ran and that we can bring them in and home." Jack said, shocking Sam and the others.

"What about Justin, where is he, is he doing good?" Keisha asked as the woman went back to their seats, and hugged their husbands, or boyfriend in the case of Consuelo and William.

"Justin is fine, he's a AFT agent in Denver. In fact the team that he's on is considered the best that they have. Ah, can I ask where Mr. Stewart and Mr. an Mrs. Oliver are, I figured that they would be here." Jack asked, as he glanced up at the clock, they had two minutes to go.

"Sean and Kathy, were in a car wreak three years ago, they died. Tommy's Uncle John would have been here but his wife went in to labor just as we started calling the troops together. I'm going to call him as soon as I can and he will be up here as soon as he can make it. As for Todd Stewart, he left town about five months after the kids ran away, that was the last that anyone heard from him. He never called to see if the cops had heard anything, nothing." Sam said, Jack could tell that he felt sorry for Tommy when he talked of his parents, and that he hated Todd Stewart for leaving.

"Ok." Jack said, then looked over at Abby as she came up to him.

"Ok, we're ready to go, I've put it on the big screen, that way everyone can see. They should be calling in as we speak." Abby said, just as Martian and Danny's face popped up on the screen. Before Jack or anyone could say anything, the rest of the teams popped up on the screen.

"Alright, I think that everyone is here, so some introductions are in order. The parents of Nine of our runaways are here. We have Mr. and Mrs. Park, Mr. and Mrs. Scott, Mr. Cranston, Mrs. DeSantos, Mr. and Mrs. Hillard, Mr. and Mrs. Kwan, Mr. and Mrs. Campbell and Mr. and Mrs. Sloan. These are the teams, we have out of Texas, Cordell Walker, Texas Ranger and his team. Out in Vegas, FBI agent Martian Fitzgerald and Danny Messer, Martian works for me and Danny works for Mac. Out in LA we have FBI agent Sam Spade and Texas Ranger Francis Gage. Out in Miami we have FBI agent Vivian Johnson and Stella Bonasera, who works with Mac. An last out in Denver we have FBI agent Danny Taylor and Texas Ranger Carlos Sandoval. So Walker, why don't you go first." Jack said, as he looked at the screen as Walker motioned for someone to come to him.

"Alright, this is David Trueheart, he's Tommy's biological brother. Jesse Trueheart is there father, I figure that Tommy gave the arrowhead to Jay, for whatever reason. That's all that we've found out here, in fact after we're done here were going to be heading up to New York to join you." Walker said, Jack just nodded as he wrote it down on a legal pad.

"Ok, Martian an Danny, your up." Jack said, as he waved his hand towards the screen. Martian nodded as Danny just smiled at them.

"Ok, we don't have much, James and Carson ran as soon as Mason sent out the call, they grabbed everything that was important to them. Jack, they both had lockboxes, Danvers and Sanders both saw them, so we have to figure that they each have three fall back ID's. Also, they were looking up a _Zach Taylor_ just before they left. We don't do what that is about but were going to me looking into it, see what pops out." Martian said, Danny just nodding his head at what Martian said.

"Zach Taylor? That's a friend of Jason, Billy, Trini, Kimberly, and Tommy. But he was killed in a drive-by in Chicago, this would have been when they were Jr.'s in high school. What does that have to do with anything?" Cameron Scott said as he looked Martian an Danny.

"We don't know, they didn't leave anything that we could find that gave us any clue about any of it. In fact if we didn't know that they were really Billy Cranston and Aisha Campbell, it would never had been found out." Danny said, Jack just nodded then turned to Sam and Gage.

"Ok Sam, what do you and Gage have for me?" Jack asked as he watched Sam and Gage flipping thru files.

"Alright, Masters was gone before we got here too. When he was noticed gone his friends here went to his place, it was torn apart, Masters was in a big hurry to get out of here. Also, one of his… friends is a cop here in LA, he knows some things about Oliver. It seems that when Oliver was fourteen he ran away and ended up getting raped by a man named Terry Rendale, the drawing that we found, that was what happened to Oliver. The cops at the time didn't pay enough attention to the matter, Steve Sloan, the friend, said that the cops didn't even try to look for the kid. Not till three days after he took off, Sloan said that they had reports that the kid was seen the night he took off by a couple of cops. The next day he was picked up by Rendale, and it was another four days before Sloan and SVU found Oliver and Rendale." Sam said, the parents shocked at what had just been said, while the others just shook their heads.

"Ok, thanks Sam, Gage. Viv, Stella, what do you have for us?" Jack said as he tried to process what he had just heard and what it could mean for finding the runaways.

"Ok, well we have found out a lot. For one thing, Lisa Tran, didn't ran. So we have her here in Miami, and will be bringing her up to New York later this afternoon. Now, JT Thorten did run, as soon as he got the call. Jack I know that we thought that Thorten knew that they were in danger. But, what Thorten and Tran thought was that Hart has going to show faked photos of them with Justin Stewart, naked in bed. They figured with the way that the cops had fallen on Thorten that they never would have listened. When Mason called, he told Thorten that she had a fake photo of him and Thorten with Stewart an that she could have others made up with the other seven in them. But before we showed up here their Dojo was blown up, an a note was found. It said '_Give up or watch yet another friend die_.' It's signed with a Pink number one, that Lisa says is Kimberly Hart's signature sign. An this is were it gets weird and wild. Zach Taylor is their only friend that is dead, and was interested in Thorten. Lisa says that she thought that Taylor might have talked to Hart about asking Thorten out when he got back to Angle Grove from Chicago, and this was four months after Hart had broken up with Thorten. Tran says that they had planed to run, then three days before they had planned Mason, DeSantos and Park told them that they had go right then. And that in looking back that they looked real scared. We think that some how they found out that Hart killed or had Zach Taylor killed. And if she's killed once, then she might be threatening to kill them, and that's why they are running. Also she was been stocking them since they ran away. Lisa told us that when they ran that they got a bunch of photos sent to them, see they had only planned on being gone long enough that Hart would stop looking for them, but three months after they ran the photos showed up. They were photo's that she really shouldn't have had. Photos of them in the shower or while they had sex, the photos were of the whole group. They got photos every three months till the end of Freshmen year at College, then every once in awhile after College, but they hadn't heard from her in two and a half years, Lisa said that this is the longest that she hasn't bothered them." Viv said, shocking everyone by what she had to say. Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing, if what Viv and them thought was true then they had eight people out there that were in danger of being killed, an all because of one girls inability to let a boy go. One that she had broken up with in the first place, some times Jack just couldn't understand women.

"Alright, good work Viv and Stella, have you found out where they are headed?" Jack asked as he wrote down everything that they were going to need to know, and the things that they were going to need to look up.

"We have that information, Jack, plus a couple of other things." Danny Taylor said as he started flipping thru the papers that he had. Jack nodded to him.

"Ok, Justin Stewart also stayed, he prefers going by JD, by the way. Ok, so JD told us that the reason why the ran, the photos, but he also gave us something more. The older teens were going to run, but they weren't going to take JD, then like Lisa said all of a sudden they were in a hurry to get out of there. Adam Park and Rocky DeSantos in fact went over to his house and told him that he had ten minutes to pack everything that he wanted or he had to leave it all. They were in a rush to get JD out of there, as soon as they had him packed they tore out of there and met up with Scott, then they left. Also JD told us that Scott, DeSantos and Park were real jumpy, more then the others, even Oliver. That they had them move twelve times in three months, till the girls told them that if they moved them one more time that they would kill them in their sleep. They were moved the last time and had been in this town for three weeks when a photo of Scott and Oliver showed up, we don't know what kind of photo cause they didn't show it to JD at the time. But he figures that it was of them while they were having sex or while they were in the shower. Whatever it was Scott, DeSantos and Park packed them up and had them on the other side of the country by the next morning, that's how scared these kids were. JD told us that him and Cranston are the ones that made up the ID's, they had a number of them made when they ran. When they got to the east coast they split up, Rocky, Aisha, Billy and JD went to Boston. While the rest of them went to Texas, were they then split again, Jason, Tommy and Trini went to Dallas and Katherine and Tanya went to Fort Worth. Once in their cities they switched to the ID's that they now have, now I figure what they did was they used multiple ID's for buying the tickets for the airplane, the car rental, or the bus that they used. Now the way that I understand it, Hart isn't that great at computers and JD an Cranston are. So they were able to throw her off, but then she would find them, till the end of their Freshmen year, when JD and Billy did something that throw her off of their trail. JD in fact was never bothered by her, but five years ago Scott calls JD and tells him to take the job offer out here in Denver. Scott wanted him out of Boston, so JD figures that Hart must have said something or threaten him in someway. We also know that they are headed for North Dakota, a little town called Redding, their going to cross the boarder. Or that was the plan twelve years ago, now we don't know, especially with JD and Trini staying. Add in the fact that Scott doesn't have his other ID's then…" Danny said, while the others just sat there in shock at what they had heard, then Justin was on the screen.

"He has his ID's, why wouldn't he?" JD asked as he looked at Danny, at the rest of the people.

"We found his lockbox that had the three ID's in it." Walker said as he held up the folders that had the names of the ID's on them.

"Those are the culled backups, the ones that wouldn't work anymore, Jason will have at least five or more other backup ID's. That's the way that we set it up when we first ran, we made up over two dozen ID's for each of us, plus an even dozen throw away ones." JD said, as he frowned at them, as he looked at them people that were all there.

"Wait, what? What is the difference between the throw away's and the others?" Mac asked as he looked at JD, trying to figure him out.

"Ah, well the throw away's are for like getting a bus ticket or getting a airplane ticket for in the states, or something that you need to show ID, but their not going to run it. The others we have gone in and put them into the system, they can be ran by any one and they won't pop. Not unless you go and do a deep, deep run, and have someone actually go out and check the date my hand, as it were." JD said, the rest of them just sat there in shock at what had been done.

"So they could be anyone and we wouldn't know it, unless they got a really good look at them." Tim said while he stared in awe at what JD and Billy had done.


End file.
